How Nice Would It Be
by Kuruizaki-hime
Summary: It's hard to believe that it all started with a simple note. Just one little piece of paper had the power to turn his life upside down, for better or worse, it has yet to be decided. Eventual Shounen-ai/Yaoi, AkaKuro.
1. Prologue

Full-title: How Nice Would It Be (If You Could Be Mine)

Pairing: Kuroko x ?

Rating: T

Summary: It's hard to believe that it all started with a simple note. Just one little piece of paper had the power to turn his life upside down, for better or worse, it has yet to be decided. Eventual Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Pairing undecided.

Disclaimer: Un-betaed so sorry for any missed grammar mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originially my characters that's bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fanficts . . I DON'T own Kurobasu and never will! -_-

Warnings: None in this chapter, future warnings will be noted in its respective chapter.

* * *

~Prologue~

It was a completely normal warm spring day, like it had been for days, and yet this day would be different for one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko was leisurely walking back from a store a few blocks from where he lived with a few bags of the groceries he purchased. It was all normal, a regular part of his daily routine, until he had a feeling that he was being watched by somebody. Subtly peering around, when he caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure out of the corner of his eye quickly fading into the crowd of people surrounding him when he spotted him. Kuroko found this odd but quickly disregarded this, he doubted the person was watching him/hiding from him, as it would be near impossible if someone noticed him this time with all the people around him on the busy sidewalk.

There are many strange people in this world and someone sliding around in the shadows is odd but not that unusual, especially nowadays. With the abundance of people around at this time of day as people bustle to and from jobs or go to meet up with friends and such; it would not be a difficult feat to slink around in the shadows and go unnoticed, such as it seemed the case of this person. Due to Kuroko's natural lack of presence he is hardly ever noticed easily and can easily shift through the throngs of people without getting noticed. .

Continuing his walk, Kuroko soon arrived back home. It was a nice apartment building in a decent neighborhood with friendly neighbors and a kind old landlady.

"Oh, if it isn't Kuroko-kun," Tanaka-san, the landlady, said as she spotted Kuroko as he entered the building. For some reason she always was able to easily spot him whenever he was near.

"Good evening, Tanaka-san." responded Kuroko as he gave a small bow to her. He walked in further to the mailboxes to retrieve that day's mail and then continued up the stairs to his apartment.

When he arrived, he unlock his door and preceded to enter. After locking the door after himself and taking off his shoes,

He locked the door back after removing his shoes and flipping on some lights. He then proceeded to place his grocery bags in the kitchen and flip through his mail which mainly consisted of the usual few bills and junk mail, except when he reaced the end of the small pile of mail there was one letter in particular the stood out from the others.

He dropped his bags of groceries in the kitchen and flipped through his mail which consisted mainly of a few bills and junk mail, except one letter in particular stood out to him. It was a simple regular envelop addressed to him with no return address, hinting that is was hand deposited into his box. Feeling curious, Kuroko put the other mail to the side and opened the letter. His ice-blue eyes slowly widened as he read what was neatly written in the letter:

_To the love of my life,_

_We have yet to formally meet, yet I am drawn to you. Your calm __demeanor__ and intelligence can bring me to my knees. You play the strings of my heart with such a delicate grace, and yet you are not even aware of the power you hold over me. I would gladly trade all I have for your warm embrace. I can only hope that you feel the same for me, if not now, then surely one day._

_Until the day we can speak face to face,_

_X_

It's hard to believe that it all started with a simple note. Just one little piece of paper had the power to turn his life upside down, for better or worse, it has yet to be decided.

* * *

_TBC~_

I know this is short, but this is just the prologue and I'm trying to get back to writing some. I'll try to get the first chapter out soon, so until then please read and review. It's not much so far, but if there's anything you like/don't like or if there's a character you would like to appear or be paired please do so!


	2. Like Yesterday

Summary: It's hard to believe that it all started with a simple note. Just one little piece of paper had the power to turn his life upside down, for better or worse, it has yet to be decided. Eventual Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Pairing undecided.

Disclaimer: Un-betaed so sorry for any missed grammar mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originally my characters that's bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fanficts . . I DON'T own Kurobasu and never will! -_-

Warnings: No real warnings, just that this chapter is going to be in the prospective of the letter writer; a back-story for him, so to speak I guess.

AN: Thank you all so much for the favs/follows/reviews!

Okay, well here's the first (well, technically the second) chapter of this story.

* * *

~Chapter 1 - Like Yesterday~

He had it all: looks, money, fame, and intelligence. Everything that anybody could possible want in life he had at his disposal. He was respected and admired my many; either out of fear or pure admiration, or perhaps some of both. It has always been that way for as long as he could remember.

He had always been brilliant with a wisdom far beyond his years and people flocked to him due this this coupled with his natural charisma and charm; and he used what he was born with to its fullest to get what he wanted. He could easily get anything with a little effort or with a simple request; yet want he really wanted, or better yet _who_ he wanted, he couldn't obtain.

They met by coincidence one day, not that long ago...

* * *

Everyday, that same thing. Day end and day out the same mundane tasks, same tiring routine.

Constantly being surrounded by many people on a daily basis that would gladly act on any order or request that he may give just in the hopes of getting acknowledged had become boring long ago. They're all the same to him, just faceless beings that happen to appear into his day just to blend into the background just as fast. They may appear different, but they all wear the same fake smiles plastered on their faces with some kind of fear or hope shining in their eyes, and pre-rehearsed compliments in their arsenal that have been said as many times as they've been heard, that they have soon lost all meaning and have become just as meaningless as the people who uttered them.

Oh, how he wished for something to come and change this routine, to make life seem more like life should; unpredictable, exciting, and worth living.

And then one day by chance the something, or more precisely someone, that he had been waiting so long for finally came and shaken up the very foundation of the life that he had grown so accustomed to. But what made it worse was that he had no control over the situation. He would never meet this person again, as their encounter was just a fleeting crossing of their paths that seem to had never been ment to cross and will never have the chance to do so again in this life, or at least that is how it would have been if he didn't have anything to say on the matter.

Finally finding the one person that would not heed to his every word was refreshing and this boy, no man, would do so with out a second thought. He was not deterred just by the mention of his name or the commanding aura that seemed to constantly surround him and it was befuddling to him.

When he was around him it was refreshing. No matter how brief the time together was he just couldn't forget this person. To just be able to appear into his life and then disappear just as easily and not spare him a second thought was unreal, and disappointing to say the least. While he could only stop and stare at that retreating back while he was plagued with thoughts and questions, a curiosity that no one else has been able to arise in him.

_Who was this person?_

_Why did they behave so? Did they just not care about him?_

_What would it take to make him behave like the others? To have him bend to his every whim._

_Does he really want him to act like the others?_

Were all the questions and more that appeared in his mind demanding answers, answers that he was unable to give. That's right he couldn't and didn't have the answers. That was a first for him; not being able to have the answers that he so desperately wants the most. Maybe that was another quality of the man he was attracted to. The seemingly unintentional ability to pique his interest and yet not have to do a thing.

And there that person goes on. They might have been strangers, but there has to be no way that he was the only one affected, the only one to feel anything form their short encounter. He who has always prided himself on not getting easily attached to people. He who was often called 'cold' and 'heartless' by his colleagues; had his curiosity piqued by somebody he has yet to formally meet. Somebody who is by far seemingly not special, in fact the exact opposite. There is absolutely nothing about this person that stood out, he was completely plain. From his apparent blank expression he wore on his face, to the simple clothes he wore, he just seemed to fade into the background like he was not even really there in the first place.

But what was it about this person that he found so interesting and the mere thought of them could make him even more intrigued?

Maybe he should just forget and move on...or he could find out more about this mysterious stranger and find out why he was able to rouse his curiosity so easily.

* * *

AN: This is the first time I'm attempting to post a multi-chapter fanfic, so please bear with me. I'm sorry if anything is confusing, I'll try to clear things up in future chapters or I might come back and edit some details later.

Thank you for reading and if there's anything you like/don't like or if there's a character you would like to appear or be paired please do so!


	3. No Other

Summary: It's hard to believe that it all started with a simple note. Just one little piece of paper had the power to turn his life upside down, for better or worse, it has yet to be decided. Eventual Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Pairing undecided. (Kuroko x ?)

Disclaimer: Un-betaed so sorry for any missed grammar mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originally my characters that's bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fanficts . . I DON'T own Kurobasu and never will! -_-

Warnings: No real warnings, just that this chapter is going to be a continuation of the last chapter, from their POV.

* * *

~Chapter 2 - No Other ~

This was a first for him, the feeling of having no control over a situation, being put completely off guard due to an unforeseen event that shook up the stagnant life that he had grown so accustomed to over time.

Despite the time that had passed between now and their first, because he does not plan for it being their last, momentary interaction he still found him interesting. He was able to stir up feelings inside himself that no one else he had met had yet to do.

He can still remember the soft voice that floated from those full pink lips of his and that petite frame of his covered with smooth pale skin. His soft looking baby blue hair gently resting atop his small heart shaped face containing full lashes framing two beautiful jewel like blue eyes. He appeared so emotionless, like a porcelain doll. He found himself being attracted to this person without regard to them being male as well.

It would not be easy finding out more about this person; as he knew nothing about this person except for a few physical traits of their appearance, however it's not impossible. With his connections he should be able to find this person relatively soon.

Regardless of this, the rational part of him can't help but to think that this might be a little obsessive, even for him; but the other part refuses to be proved wrong and has to be right about his assumptions and therefore didn't care to what lengths he took to achieve his goal of finding out more about this enigmatic person.

* * *

It took several days for his team to find anyone matching the description he gave them, and then a couple of extra days to narrow down the list more so that he could easily pick him out of the pictures given to him. After that was done, about a week in all, a full investigation was done to find any relating information about this person, or should he say Kuroko Tetsuya, now that he finally had the name to match the face.

There wasn't much to learn about him, as he was only able to obtain basic information regarding him: old schools, age, address, phone number, job and a little bit of his past and family history. No criminal background, or even a minor obstruction was to be found in the report. Over all, his life seemed to be relatively normal and plain, from what he managed to obtain.

"_But what shall I do now?" _he asked himself as ideas started to flood his mind. _"Now that I new his information, what should be my next move? Should I plan a situation in where they would have no choice but to run in to each other 'coincidently' again?, but it would be strange to just go up to someone, you have yet to be formally introduced to and strike up a conversation, especially considering how hard it was to find him and how he blended into the background so easily. Even if I were to know where he was and what he looks like would I even be able to notice him?"_

"_Or, perhaps I should play my cards and take a gamble to make this more interesting?"_

"_Maybe I'll take a page from one of those dramas that seem to be popular nowadays, and try to convey my feelings in a different way,"_ he continued thinking as he tried to find the best course of action in this situation._ "Perhaps I should try writing a letter to him, anonymity would be best in this instance, for now anyway."_

So he wrote a letter in an attempt to convey the feelings that had slowly grown over time within him. Once satisfied the outcome and after putting the finishing touches on the letter, he pushed a button on his desk to call in a servant and as he waited, he once again allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts.

"_I wonder what his reaction to this would be? Would he keep the same stoic face, or would he become flustered as his cheeks become lightly painted with a soft dusty pink?"_ he pondered. _"I wish I could see his, Tetsuya's, reaction as he reads this."_

_Tetsuya,_ the name itself seemed to roll off of his tongue. He could get used to saying the name, but as the saying goes, 'all good things come to those who wait'. _"I just need to continue this for a little while, then he can be mine."_

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door to his study tearing him away from his thoughts. "Come in," he replied, as the door opened and in walked the young man he called.

"I have a letter that I need to be delivered to the address on this paper. Do so as soon as possible," he said as he handed over the letter and the piece of paper with the necessary information on it.

The young man took the letter and bowed his head while saying, "Yes, Akashi-sama."

* * *

AN: This took a little bit longer for me as I had another chapter planned and written, but this seemed like it would be better here. After a little more revision, the next chapter should be out soon.

Please leave a review after reading, if you can. ^^


	4. I Wish

Summary: It's hard to believe that it all started with a simple note. Just one little piece of paper had the power to turn his life upside down, for better or worse, it has yet to be decided. Eventual Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Pairing undecided. (Kuroko x ?)

Disclaimer: Un-betaed so sorry for any missed grammar mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originally my characters that's bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fanficts . . I DON'T own Kurobasu and never will! -_-

Warnings: No real warnings, just that this chapter is going to be another back story leading up to the present for Kuroko this time.

* * *

~Chapter 3 - I wish... ~

Kuroko has always been disadvantaged by his lack of presence. People often overlooking or forgetting about him as a result of them not being able to see him easily. As a result he never had many friends, not that he minded; being the quiet person that he was he preferred to listen and read his books than to be the center of attention and surrounded by countless people. Just the thought alone was enough to make him uncomfortable.

Despite how hard he tried and how much time had pass his lack of presence remained. He never left resentment towards others that were _normal,_ those that were able to be seen easily; despite how he felt when he was younger, not being able to understand why he was different and why no one really was able to easily see him like they could others.

He soon grew accustomed to being hard to detect and even found some joy in it. Being hard to be seen had some advantages: being able to be late and claim 'I was here from the beginning' or sneaking up on others by suddenly appearing out of thin air (that was always been one of his favorite past-times), when he didn't find it annoying to state the same thing repeatedly over the years. But his lack of presence also has aided him in other things, like during his rebellious phase in his early teens, it was during this time when he decided one day to try his hand at street art, graffiti.

It started out as a way to see if he could do it, mostly to test his lack of presence and see if he could get away with it. Then it became more and strayed away from the traditional graffiti/tagging and grew into more of an art form for him; a medium that he could use that he enjoyed using to convey his thoughts, feelings, and who he was with out having to verbally do so and be recognized if not in person then through his various works.

The more he did it the more in love with art he became. However due to the legality, or more like lack there of, there was always the fear of being caught, which in it self was part of the thrill, but thanks to his gift (as he considered it at this point) he had been able to avoid being caught in the act which came in handy quite a few times over the years.

As he grew older he acquired friends that were able to take his disappearing acts and quiet demeanor in stride and accept him for who he was and not who he wasn't. They became life long friends from high school through now. Through it all his friends stayed by his side and frequently were the inspiration for some of his works and they were there to give him the extra push when he felt down or when he needed help on a particularly large, ambitious piece he planned.

Through out this time his ideas for new projects in new areas progressively grew, and he gradually bolder as he picked locations that tended to be in more public areas. He was able to gain more and more fans of his work; that he eventually amassed a small loyal fan base and even garnered the nickname _phantom artist_, due to his ability make a new mural appear overnight and not get caught.

Then through college he decided to pursue art formally as a career and decided to come out of the shadows, that he was so used to from years of being unnoticed and thinking that that was the only place for him. After awhile of classes for art, he figured that traditional art was not for him. It had it's perks and he enjoyed it to a degree, but his heart wasn't really in it, it wasn't the freedom that he was used to: just being able to grab some spray paint cans, going to a blank wall and just letting go. That's when he decided that he would just become a freelance artist. Thanks to the previous name that he made for himself along with some help form his teachers via recommendations and some assistance from the connections his friends somehow/seemed to have, he began a new career that he enjoyed, after graduation.

* * *

Life was good as well, with his new job and income, he decided it was time to live on his own to further pursue his dreams. With the help of his friends he found the perfect apartment that wasn't too big or too small; just what he needed: a small kitchen, living room, bedroom and the space he needed for his arts. And moved in as soon as he would with his friends help as will, of course.

He was perfectly content with the way his life had turned out, but at times he was lonely. Sure he had family and friend, but he wouldn't mind having someone special in his life. He sometimes would feel down and slightly jealous when he saw couples on the street or when his friends found someone to be with and wished that he could as well, but with his difficulty at being noticed and not really finding anyone that he was attracted to, it proved to be very difficult for him.

He never stood out and for that reason he was shocked, to say the least, when he received that one mysterious letter addressed to him from some anonymous person claiming that they loved him and that he was the 'love of their life'; he found it incredibly strange.

"_The person must have gotten the wrong address or mailbox," _he thought. _"But, that doesn't address the problem of how they know my name and where I live." _

Only a handful of people knew his name let alone where he resided.

Without wanting to put more effort into the matter; he wrote it off as a mistake and went on with the rest of his day, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but to think of who this person was and what did he do to cause them to fall in love with him of all people, if it really was for him, and if that was the case then why doesn't he know who it was...or does he?

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading this story so far and I hope that you have enjoyed this. I'm still not sure where I'm going with this, but I'll try my best to make sure this story is enjoyable. With the last chapter and Akashi being confirmed, I'm still not sure if that'll be the pairing... it's hard for me to narrow things down (since I ship Kuroko with *ahem* everybody), but that's how it's looking now..I guess.

Please leave a review if you can, it makes me happy to see people take their time to leave a few words, and it helps to motivate me. ^^


	5. A Little Bit More

Summary: It's hard to believe that it all started with a simple note. Just one little piece of paper had the power to turn his life upside down, for better or worse, it has yet to be decided. Eventual Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko.

Disclaimer: Un-betaed so sorry for any missed grammar mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originally my characters that's bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fanficts . . I DON'T own Kurobasu and never will! -_-

AN: Hello again! It's been awhile since I last updated this story of mine as I had several setbacks including a cold and some writers block, but I finally have this chapter done! ヽ(´▽`)/ (And it's longer to make up for my absence.) I also went back and edited the first chapter (the prologue), no real changes to it just a couple of minor details were added. There really shouldn't be too many chapters left, maybe 2 or so more then on to the next one I guess.

**Bold** - Phone conversation

_Italic - _Thoughts/Writing

Now on to the story!

* * *

~Chapter 4 - A Little Bit More ~

The next couple of days passed with out any other incidents and Kuroko soon dismissed all thoughts of the letter he received that one day.

It was another normal day for Kuroko, or at least it would have been if there wasn't a loud noise suddenly piercing the previous quiet environment and effectively disrupting Kuroko's morning routine. Stopping his seemingly futile attempt at taming his wild locks of hair (that appear to happen every time he sleeps for some reason) and look for the source of the noise, which happened to be his cell phone. Checking the caller ID, with a sigh he hesitated, but did answer the phone before the call went to voice-mail, as it would be more annoying to not to answer considering who it was that was on the other end of the phone.

Opening his mouth to form a greeting, but before being able to, he was interrupted by the familiar loud, some say obnoxious voice of the caller that effectively gave him a slight headache from just a few simple words, as who want's to be greeted first thing in the morning by such a loud and boisterous voice.

"**Good morning, Kuroko-cchi~"** _'On second thought, maybe I should have just ignored the call' _Kuroko thought. _'Or just hang up, it's really too early to deal with this.' _However, before he had a chance to do anything, the voice of the other person continued, **"Wah, Kuroko-cchi~ Are you still there? Please don't have up!"** he cried into the phone.

"I'm here, Kise-kun. I wasn't going to hang up on you." Kuroko lied after a few moments of thought.

"**That's good to hear, I thought you hung up on me again. Oh, Kuroko-cchi, are you busy today?"**

"No, not really." Kuroko said after going through his schedule for the day in his head. He wasn't really busy, per-say, he just had the usual things to do: work on a new piece, plan and revise some of the sketches for other works; but that could always be done later if need be. "Why do you need something?"

"**That's great to hear, ssu~ would you like to meet up with me and the others later?"** Kise said. **"It's been such a long time since we were able to meet up and talk for awhile and I really want to see Kuroko-cchi again!"**

Kise was right, it had been awhile sice they all could sit down and talk together like they used to be able to do so. "That would be nice, where would we meet?"

"**How about the usual place? Around noon?"**

"That's great" sounds good

"**I'll go tell the other', see you then Kuroko-cchi~"** and with that their call ended.

Now with plans for the day that he could look forward to , he was quite excited, you couldn't really tell with his face but there was a certain spark in his eyes that clearly gave away how excited he was. Before he could go he had to finish fixing the mess on top of his head that he called his hair.

* * *

Thinking back to when he was younger, he never thought it possible to have friends, yet alone those that would be so loyal and caring to him. Even though they get on his nerves at times with their loudness, and made him want to pull his hair out from their constant arguments and petty fights that seem to happen everytime they're in close proximity to each other. Guess that that was a fault in having people that are quite similar to each other be friends with each other. They all were quite argumentive and couldn't agree on anything especially when it concerned a certain light blue haired man.

They were always bright and attracting tons of attention from other people. Many times from not having to do a thing. It was just a natural gift of theirs. People's eyes always seemed to follow them as they walked. At times Kuroko had been envious of this, but grateful as well, because he figured that he would be highly uncomfortable if he got even half as much attention as his friends got. I guess it was one of those times when the 'opposites attract' rule applied, because they might be as opposite as fire and water, yet they were able to understand each other and stick together like glue and for that he was eternally grateful to those friends of his.

Through out highschool and onward, Kuroko and his friends stuck together through thick and thin; they were always there for each other when they needed it. They might've gone down different paths with life and careers but they still stayed in contact and meet up whenever they could. Like today he would be meeting with three of his closest friends. There was Kise Ryouta, a handsome male with blond hair and golden eyes. He's often considered a handsome and suave gentleman, but to those closest to him know him more as a whiny, clingy energetic puppy. Aomine Daiki, a navy haired and eyed detective. He's equally as handsome as he can be scary and intimidating, which proves to be very useful in his profession. When he's not busy, he's often lazing around sleeping or reading gravure magazines. Then there is Kagami Taiga, a chef, who proves that looks can be deceiving. He looks scary with his dual toned red hair and fierce-looking dark red eyes, and was often mistaken (and sometimes still is) as a delinquent. He can be as ferocious as a tiger, but is mostly just a harmless kitten.

* * *

A few hours later, Kuroko had finished getting dressed and now wore a pair of light blue jeans, a dark blue and white striped shirt with a light gray jacket (since there was still a slight chill in the air that day), and he had done most of his morning chores. Seeing the time, he then decided that he might as well leave so the he'll arrive on time to their meeting place for lunch.

During the last couple of years they had this same meeting place, which was a restaurant, because not only was the food good, but because it was also free. The reason being, was that it was owned by none other than Kagami; and after much begging on the part of Kise and Aomine, and Kuroko's puppy eyes, Kagami finally caved into yielding to their whim this time and gave them free food. However, it was only when they had their little get together, which happened about once a month or so when they all where free. The only exception to this being Kuroko, who was free to order what he wanted anytime, which was promptly translated to an unlimited supply of vanilla milkshakes in Kuroko's head, which he accepted whenever he could.

Walking the few blocks left to reach the restaurant, he noticed that there were quite a few people out that day. It was to be expected as it was a nice day and also happened to be on the weekend; but thanks to his lack of presence he was able to easily go with the flow of people and reach his destination with out problems, aside from the occasional bump form a passerby-er.

He was able to reach his destination a little before the meeting time, and he was able to easily spot his friends he was to meet who were surprisingly already there and had even ordered their food before he had arrived (as they were hardly known to be punctual, but since food was involved that could be contributed to their earliness.) Seeing as they had seemed to already have started their squabbling, Kuroko made his way to the table as quietly as he could and took the last open seat and said, "You all are disturbing the other guests"

Which resulted in them being startled into silenced for a second as two of them to fell back into their previously abandoned seats and the other to shriek quite loudly causing at least half of those present in the establishment to stare and/or glare (if they weren't already) in their direction, not that they paid it any mind.

"Oi, Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuroko-cchi~" was part of what they exclaimed after the interruption.

"Teme, how long have you been there?" Aomine continued.

"Stop trying to scare us to death!" Kagami voiced. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"I've been here for awhile, Aomine-kun. Sorry, that I scared you, that wasn't my intention. " Kuroko responded, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Geez then next time speak up Kuroko and not scare us half to death won't ya!" Kagami half yelled in response.

"Wahh, stop yelling at Kuroko-cchi!" Kise exclaimed as he attempted to hug Kuroko in one of his bear hugs, but ended up tripping and hugging the floor instead.

That caused the two loud mouths to burst out laughing. "Ha ha, that's what ya get." Aomine barked out between laughs as Kise got off the floor rubbing his now sore nose.

* * *

After some more remarks and near fighting, they managed to to calm down somewhat and finally finished their food and were talking between themselves about what they've been up to since they last saw each other.

Kise had acquired another campaign involving a new line of clothing and would be away on location at a tropical resort for two weeks, which prompted a chorus of "Go die" from the others. Aomine had been working on some new cases, but couldn't say much on the subject due to the nature of the cases and the legality associated with it. Kagami had been busy with his restaurant and had been contemplating on whether or not to open another reuraunt at a different location since business had been going well, no thanks to his freeloading friends.

"What about you Kuroko?" Kagami asked. "You haven't worked yourself too hard have ya?"

"I know how to care for myself. I've been busy with the usual projects and such." Kuroko replied nonchalantly while sipping a shake. "Also, I apparently acquired a secret admirer."

"What!" they all exclaimed at once, earning back the heated glares from the surrounding customers once again. If Kagami wasn't the owner they would have been kicked out or banned from this establishment long ago.

"Who are they?" Kagami questioned Kuroko.

"Stupid, if he new who they were it wouldn't be a 'secret' admirer now would it, Bakagami." Aomine chided.

"S-shut up, Aho-mine."

"Waddya call me?"

"Both of you stop it." Kise cut in. "Can't you see Kuroko-cchi's innocence is in danger from some creep."

"Yeah you're right." they both reluctantly relented.

"I'm surprised it wasn't Kise,I didn't think that we had to worry about some other weirdo being after Tetsu." Aomine stated, receiving nods from both Kagami and Kise, before the latter fully processed what was said. "Wait..who's the weirdo?!"

"Please be quiet," Kuroko said trying to get them to settle down again. As they settled down once again and focused on the quietest member of their little odd group, Kuroko continued. "It's nothing really, it was just a note left in my mailbox. I don't know who they are are, but we apparently met sometime or another."

"That's serious." they all sweat-dropped.

"You don't know who they are and yet they know you name and where you live." Aomine said clearly concerned for his friend. "You want me to look into this for you Tetsu?"

"No. It's fine, nothing serious. They might've gotten the wrong box or maybe they know me through work or something."

"But still, you should be careful Kuroko."

"Want me to take you home?" Kise asked looking at Kuroko with pleading eyes.

"If your so worried about his innocence, you're probably the last person who should be left alone with him, Kise."

"That's not true! I'll protect! I'm responsible and wouldn't do anything. Right, Kuroko-cchi?" Kise remarked, turning to look at Kuroko. "Kuroko-cchi?"

"Oi, Tetsu?"

"Seems he left."

"Really, Bakagami? I never would've thought that, seeing as he's not here!"

"You wanna fight?" Kagami growled back, standing up.

"Bring it on!" Aomine roared back, getting up as well.

They both left the restaurant to the relief of those still inside, completely forgetting about a few minutes ago and leaving Kise to fret over the missing Kuroko alone.

* * *

Kuroko left the restaurant not that long ago, not wanting to listen to his friends arguing anymore. He loves them and know they mean well, but he can only take so much before he finds it annoying, and gets a headache.

He admits that it was weird and creepy as well, and considered going to the police several times before. Aside from the time of the letter to now he had yet to receive another one, and no one had even come up to him claiming to be said writer, so he just dismissed the thought and left it up to being a fluke; which honestly left him feeling slightly disheartened at that admission.

As he continued on his way home, he continued lose himself in his thoughts; when he was suddenly shaken from his thoughts. He felt the same slightly familiar feeling as before; it was almost as if he was being watched. Suddenly alert, he caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure quickly dispersing into the crowd, in the corner of his eye, also just like before. Finding the coincidence odd and eerily familiar, he was tempted to follow the other, but with the number of people around and that it was on the other side of an equally busy road, he gave up on the idea and continued on his way, albeit on edge and on alert for anything else that might be strange on the short distance he had left to his apartment.

After finally making it home, he was going through his usual routine of greeting the landlady and proceeding in checking the mail and then head back upstairs to his apartment. However, for the first time in what seemed like weeks his mailbox was empty, or mostly empty save for a single letter lying innocently in the box addressed to him in a familiar handwriting that he wasn't expecting to see again:

_To Tetsuya, _

_When I see a sky like the one today, it reminds me of you. With the clear blue sky and the sun shining its gentle rays down on us, so far away and often forgotten, but always there. _

_Despite the time that has passed, there has yet to be a day that has gone by that I have not thought of you. I have thought about how it would be now if we were to meet. Would I still be as enraptured by you as I am now? _

_Words saying 'I love you', it might seem sudden but that's how I feel. I often wonder, do you feel that way about me? Can you feel that way?_

_As I write thee words for you to read I wonder if my feelings reach you... _

_Maybe one day you will feel the same._

_I'll await your reply,_

_X_


	6. Goodbye, Hello

Summary: It's hard to believe that it all started with a simple note. Just one little piece of paper had the power to turn his life upside down, for better or worse, it has yet to be decided. Eventual Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Pairing AkaKuro.

Disclaimer: Un-betaed so sorry for any missed grammar mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originally my characters that's bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fanficts . . I DON'T own Kurobasu and never will! -_- _Italic - _Thoughts/writing

Warning: This chapter might contain some minor one-sided KiKuro and then some other stuff might happen later on in this chapter, which just kinda happened, but you'll just have to read and find out. ;)

Now on with the story!

* * *

~Chapter 5 - Goodbye, Hello ~

"_Again...another letter. Why? It was just supposed to be a one time thing, a simple mistake."_ Kuroko thought as he stood staring blankly at the letter in his hand. All the time that had passed made him push the incident, to the background of his mind; not thinking that it would happen again.

Granted that the thought of someone, anyone, noticing him and liking him enough to feel compelled to write their feelings down for him to later read caused strange and unfamiliar emotions to arise from within himself. It was a type of warm bubbly feeling that rushed into his chest and made his heart beat speed up as a small blush appear on his usually pale cheeks, at the thought. After all the years that he had gone through thinking that there was no one for him, that no one would be able to see him and take notice of him long enough to actually feel something for him, and despite his flaws, someone had. Someone anonymous, but someone nonetheless.

After giving up on the thought of romance and falling in love, someone out there found _him_ and developed feelings for _him_. All these strange new thoughts and emotions pouring into him, although as unfamiliar as they were and that they gave him conflicting feelings; it wasn't entirely unwelcomed. On one hand he was ecstatic that someone was interested in him and on the other, he was afraid, scared to death actually. Not wanting to get his hopes up in the case that it all was just a sick joke, a simple prank someone decided to pull just for kicks; and yet he wanted to hope and pray with everything that he had that it was real, that the feelings and emotions behind this letter, written in these _letters _were genuine and that the mysterious person behind them actually felt that way towards him.

Despite not wanting another letter at first, wanting for it to have been intended for another, wanting things to go back to how it was before all these feelings decided to appear in his once apathetic heart, he now didn't want it to end, he didn't want this to all be a lie. He wanted this to be real so bad it hurt and simply believing that it was a mistake, a one time thing was the only way that he knew of to cope with the emotions flooding his mind every time his thoughts lingered to the words in the letters and to the person behind them a little too long.

'_What if the person was a weirdo? Just someone trying to see what they can do and get away with? Just to use him?' _The thoughts and questions just kept plaguing his mind, refusing to listen to reason and slow down. There were so many thoughts in his mind he wasn't sure what to do anymore. He wanted nothing more that to go to sleep, wake up and let this all be a dream; but deep down he didn't, he truly wanted this to be real and to meet, get to know this person that claims to love him; and possibly he could feel the same way back.

'_Is that so bad? This person took their time to write these feelings down, yet here he was only able to read the words and not able to reply back. Was this person afraid, too, afraid of rejection?'_

"Kuroko-kun?...Kuroko-kun, are you okay?" questioned Tanaka-san, as she slowly walked over to Kuroko with a concerned look marring her face. The question snapped Kuroko out of his trance like state. "I'm fine. Sorry to worry you." he said as he quickly placed the letter in his pocket and turned around to face her, a small smile on his face as he did so.

She smiled back, not fully believing him, but not saying anything more. Giving him one more glance with her concerned eyes, she turned to walk back to her previous seat in the entrance way, but was stopped by a voice. "Um...actually.." Kuroko said not sure if he should continue. "Have you seen anybody strange around here today?"

"Well, there's always someone strange around, Kuroko-kun."

"No, I mean here," he said gesturing toward the mailboxes behind him. "Have you een anyone place something into one of the mailboxes today?"

"Hmm..." she hummed as she thought back. "Now that you mention it, there was someone here a little while ago. In fact he left not long before you arrived; he just came in seemed to look around and left just as quick. Didn't stand out too much, almost completely forgot about him."

"Do you think he did something? Did he? Is that what's wrong?" she questioned.

"Probably not, I'm sorry to have bothered you." He said as he bowed slightly. "I have to go now, thank you for your concern," and turned to go up the stairs leading to his apartment. He knew she ment well, but he wanted to go before she went off on a tangent talking about her grandson, he knew better than that after learning the hard way years ago. Once she got started talking there would be no end to it.

Maybe he can think about this later after some work and sleep, he will be able to think clearer about this.

* * *

*Sigh* '_How many times has that made it?' _he thought._ 'I've lost count; it seems that lately sighing has all I've done, that and thinking about Kuroko-cchi..." *_Sigh* _"..Kuroko-cchi...'_

*Smack* "Ouch...what was that for, Ishihara-san?" Kise whined, rubbing the now sore spot on his head after his manager smacked him.

"If you have time to sit here and sigh then you have time to work." Ishihara said sternly to Kise, with an evil look in her eyes. " You wasted enough time playing around with your friends yesterday and today all you've done was sighing with that blank look in your eyes; now get back to work!"

"R-right, I'll get back to work right now then." Kise replied with sight fear of being hit again. After apologizing to the staff, he put on his best modeling smile went back to his current photo-shoot as his body went on auto-pilot.

He knew that Ishihara-san was looking our for him and wants him to succeed further with his modeling (since apparently his looks is all that he has going for him), but she can be a slave driver and really scary sometimes. So, as he's posing in front of the camera with his best model smile, in the latest men's fashions that he was given earlier he couldn't help but to let his mind wander back to what he had been thinking about almost constantly for the last day: Kuroko.

Ever since the discussion that happened during lunch the day before and what the small blue haired man said about him obtaining an admirer of sorts he had been concerned for him. Not only was Kuroko seemingly fine with it and dismissed all of their worries.

'_Didn't he see how dangerous this could be?' or was it from all of those years that he had spent in the shadows, out of peoples eyes? Did that make him naive enough to think that people can't be out to get him? Use him? No, Kuroko-cchi's smart, he should know better than to think that, but still to think that after all of these years of going unnoticed by others some stranger had actually found Kuroko and took enough interest in him to become an admirer of him. Not just his work of him, himself.'_

"Okay, that's all for today. Great job again today, Kise." the photographer said, snapping Kise away from his thoughts, putting down his camera after a long day.

After bowing and making his way off of the set, while greeting those around with a smile and a few kind words, Kise made his way to his dressing room to change back into his street clothes. All the while his thoughts traveled back to Kuroko thinking that maybe he should visit or call to check up on him.

He knows that he worries too much about the smallest member of their little group of friends, but it's no with out reason. He knows how bad somethings can change and all it takes is one little thing to set things in motion, and with Kuroko's habit of easily getting into trouble, causes him to worry even more than normal; he cares deeply for him, he's his special friend so of course he would.

He decided that he would call to check on him, but to do so he first has to escape from Ishihara-san first, which is by no means an easy feat. As he rounded the corner after exiting his dressing room he spotted her a few feet away, but luck was on his side as Ishihara-san was currently occupied with (read: trying to escape from) Konno-san, again. He used this distraction to his advantage and hastily made his break for the exit door before he was caught, because no matter what he usually did in the past he would get caught leaving, one way or another. It was almost like she had some sort of built in detector for when he tried to leave early and would always be there to stop and scold him, but not this time and he would no let it go to waste.

Now that he was safely outside of the building, Kise took out his phone and scrolled down his contacts before finding the one labeled 'Kuroko-cchi', hesitating slightly, afraid that he might be disturbing his work, but the worry from before quickly washed away those doubts and he pressed the call button.

"**Ring... Ring... Ring... The person you are trying to call is currently-"**

Dejectedly, he hung up the phone. His concern for his friend being at the forefront of his mind, he decided to go to see him, he just couldn't shake the bad feeling he had bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Kuroko might hang up on him or reject his calls sometimes, but he would never just let the call ring and go to voice-mail like that. That honestly worried him and his mind was filled with nothing but the possibilities of what could've happened to his little friend and it refused to take reason into account.

As he hailed down a cab and gave him the address to Kuroko's place, an address that he had memorized long ago, he let his mind slowly drift off in a futile attempt at trying to ease his worried mind and placate those troubling thoughts of his.

He arrived at his destination some half an hour later (too long in his opinion), quickly giving the money owed to the cabbie and took off toward the building. He swiftly made his way to his friends apartment, ignoring everything and everyone he passed on his way. Skidding to a stop once he reached the desired destination, now there was only a door separating him from Kuroko. Taking a couple of breaths to steady his breathing, he then brought up his hand and knocked. "..." After a few seconds which seemed like minutes, the only thing greeting him was silence.

Rearing himself he brought his hand up one again to knock, but instead of his hand meeting the smooth coolness of the wooden door again, there was nothing. Fully registering what was in front of him, he saw that the door was now opened with Kuroko standing there with rumpled clothes, bed hair sticking up every which way and a sleepy glazed look in his eyes that led Kise to believe that he just woke up. Finding his appearance welcomed and utterly adorable, for lack of better words, he forgot his first mission of rescuing Kuroko and instead opened his arms wide and pounced at the boy. Seeing this Kuroko swiftly steeped to the side, as he was so accustomed to doing, allowing Kise's body to plummet to the cold hard apartment floor.

"Ouch...what was that for, Kuroko-cchi?" Kise asked with pain lacing his voice as he slowly got up from his previous prone positon.

"I should be asking you that, Kise-kun." Kuroko responded while shutting the door behind the two. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see-" drifting off as he remembered the reason for coming over was in the first place. "-are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Did they do anything to you?" Kise asked, shooting off one question after another, while looking Kuroko over from head to toe.

"What are you talking about, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked confused as to why all these questions were being asked. "I was just taking a nap until you just woke me up."

"That's good to hear." Kise said after releasing a sigh of relief. "Sorry for bothering you Kuroko-cchi, but since yesterday I've just been worried about you and when you didn't answer my call earlier, I got so worried and feared the worst and..ow! Why, Kuroko-cchi?" he groaned out as he grabbed his side in pain from when Kuroko jabbed him.

"You're annoying."

Ignoring Kise's cries, he continued into the kitchen to prepare some tea. He might still be upset about the interruption of his nap earlier and Kise's usual antics of overreacting and such, but was still a good host and would act as such.

Meanwhile, Kise took a seat in the living room, waiting for Kuroko to come back. Looking around he saw something that caught his eye, quickly peeping around to see where Kuroko was, Kise let his curiosity overcome him and peered closer. It was just a small stack of papers on the coffee table, ordinarily it would just something normal in one's house and easy to over look, but when it came to Kuroko, ever the neat freak, to leave a pile of letters on his table was uncharacteristic of him and garnered some suspicion from Kise.

Not wanting to get caught he decided to just take a quick look, just to sate his inquiring mind. Looking through the papers on top and seeing the usual letters (bills, ads, etc.) nothing to be of much interest. One being from Kuroko's manager, Kise remembered the name. Being curious he peeked inside and found out that it was about an exhibition that was to be held a couple of days from then. Memorizing the date, time and location for later, he put it back into the pile and continued on. Looking further, to the ones on the bottom, that is when something really caught his eyes. Two nearly blank envelopes addressed to Kuroko written in a neat handwriting were present, with nothing on the front to hint at their contents.

Trying to be sneaky he grabbed the first of the two, opened and eased out the letter contained inside. He got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he slowly read through the contents neatly printed on the stationary. Quickly putting it down, he snatched up the next and skimmed through that as well, his eyes growing wider as he processed each word written, the words repeating themselves like a mantra in his mind: _-__the love of my life__- , -f__eel the same for me__-, -Tetsuya-, -I love you-._

'_No. Why him? Why __**my **__Kuroko-cchi?'_ Kise thought. _'No, wait..that's right he's not mine. But, why do they want him? It's not fair, out of all the people out there they want Kuroko-cchi. Sure he's perfect; hardworking, loyal, smart, talented, anything and everything anyone would want in a lover, but they, whoever they are, want him. They can't have him, I'll make sure of that.'_

"What are you doing Kise-kun?" there standing not to far away was Kuroko holding a tray with their tea on it, wearing his usual blank expression and now tamed hair.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to come back, Kuroko-cchi~" Kise responded with a bright smile on his handsome face, that he reserves only for Kuroko. Luckily for him, he put the letters back mere seconds before Kuroko reappeared; now as he sits and enjoys his time with his favorite person, he can't help but have his mind travel back to those letters and wonders what kind of person could be behind it. However, regardless of who they are, there is no way that he'll let Kuroko go without a fight.

* * *

The next day Kuroko got a call from his manager asking to meet to discuss the plans for an exhibition to be held, and to finalize the details of the exhibition.

After several hours of talk about what art and how many piece that will be displayed and the usual, he was able to go home. He would have a couple of days left to finish any other projects that were to be selected and get ready for the event. He can only hope that this one would be as successful as the last one that he had participated in. This time he would be showcasing art along with three other artists from the area, they all had their own unique style and focus when it came to art. He already met them at previous galleries and meetings and admire their work and respect their talents.

When he got back home, he greeted Tanaka-san like usual and checked his mail. Once again it contained a single envelope addressed to him. Quickly heading up the stairs that led to his apartment in almost excitement and anticipation of opening it and reading what was written this time. He had grown to look forward to this letters, despite the fact it was a unidentified person with unknown intentions, it was a break of sorts in his usual mundane daily routine.

When he made it into his apartment, he took a seat in his living room and carefully opened the envelope and retrieved the letter inside.

_To Tetsuya,_

_Those three little words that mean so much. Will you say it too? Will you say it to me? I don't expect anything, but I keep getting my hopes up that one day you'll say the same to me._

_We'll meet soon..._

_Sooner than you think, but not soon enough for me. So until that day arrives, when we can meet again face to face and these words on paper can be replaced with those from lips._

_So, until then,_

_X_

'_We'll meet soon?' What do they mean by that? Will he just happen to run into them on the street? Or will they come up to him?'_ Kuroko already know his name and address, so it wouldn't be hard for them to find him; they could've met them a long time ago. In-fact thinking back to what Tanaka-san said not that long ago about the person who was around in the lobby around the time when he received the last letter. She said that they left before he got there, and if he remembered right he remembers feeling as if he was being watched for a short period of time before he got to his apartment building that day as well. He sort of disregarded that information, but now thinking about it, it could've very well have been the writer of these letters. And if that was the case then why did they just drop of the letters instead of mailing them or even just come up to him and start a conversation instead of hiding behind pieces of paper?

'_I have so many questions popping in my head and yet I can't get the answers, but maybe soon I can,' he thought. 'If they do intend to meet with me, then I should be able to get all the answers I hope to get and more.'_

Now he can only wait for them show up one day; but once they meet, what will he do?

* * *

The day of the art gallery had finally arrived. Kuroko was busy getting himself ready for the event. He didn't mind dressing up, it was just that when it came to formal clothing, he didn't have much of a selection to pick from. Donning a light blue dress shirt, some khakis and a pair of brown dress shoes, he considered himself ready and called for a cab to come pick him up.

He arrived at the venue for the gallery after forty minutes, which would've been less if the driver noticed him right away. After arriving he got out of the cab and walked toward the side of the building, since he was one of the featured artists he could get in easier and before it officially started that way. It was also the designated entry way for those part of the staff or those participating in the event; since the main front entrance would be mainly used for those visiting and the like.

Rounding the corner leading to the side entrance, he was greeted by the sight of a security guard on standby watching over the door, the same way as the front was guarded. It took awhile for him to be noticed despited the repeated attempts at trying to grab the guards attention. Receiving his usual startled response from his 'sudden' appearance, he showed his pass which was scrutinized along with himself to rule out a fake. Finally passing the inspection he was let in, but not without final glance in his direction.

Walking through the door and connected hall, he soon arrived in the main hall and was greeted by the sight of numerous people buzzing around putting on finishing touches, as well as the sight of works of art from the various artists as his ears were gingerly lulled by soothing music coming from a live string quartet that was set up in one of the corners of the huge open space. He was a little bit early so he decided to just look around a little while he waited.

It all was well planned out and the way everything was, gave full attention to the art itself without any unnecessary distractions. The building itself was two floors, with the first being where people would enter. The quartet was set in the front along with servers ready with trays to offer foods and drinks to the guests that enter, with some to float around also. Once you walk in a little further there was art displayed all around the area or you head toward the back to mingle with others or go out to the outdoor patio, which was off limits that night. On the second floor is where most of the arts for this event are being displayed.

Unfortunately his time alone to his thoughts came to an end as those that were waiting outside were allowed in through the now open doors; as it was the opening day, it was the busiest of the week long exhibition. Now that the once peaceful environment was no more, Kuroko decided to float through the throngs of people present and fully observe the works of the other artists.

Looking around he saw the names of the artists also displaying art in this showcase, familiar names to him, there was: Sakurai Ryou, Kasamatsu Yukio, and Miyaji Kiyoshi.

He went around to each artist's display area observing their pieces. Sakurai Ryou: quiet and reserved, who mostly sticks with serene landscapes and scenery, that tend to reflect himself. Kasamatsu Yukio: a stern and disciplined young man who works with traditional methods and focuses on traditional Japanese art. Miyaji Kiyoshi: a strict and temperamental man who frequently does fruit studies, usually on pineapples.

Then he came to his designated area where his paintings were displayed. Looking at them now and how there were displayed made pride bubble up in his chest. Seeing them made him feel that it had all been worth it; all the sleepless nights, skipped meals and the hard-work all for this moment. For this he decided to take a page from his early days of an artist and go back to his roots with these new pieces. Each one was unique and characteristic of his art style; bold and eye catching, completely different from himself.

As he made his way around he was able to spot the others that were also present and that they were surrounded by reporters and fans. Situations like this made Kuroko even more grateful for his lack of presence, as crowds and being surround while questions are being fired a mile a minute at you were never his strong suit. While his manager and other's thought it would be great for him to be more public and appear more often like the others, he himself was perfectly content with the way thing were at current and would not change a thing. Simply being able to do what he loved and not have to worry about being noticed, able to come and go like the _phantom _he was.

* * *

He was enjoying himself, going at his own pace while walking around; sampling some of the tasty finger foods offered and enjoying the music that gently drifted through the air as the night continued on. The crowd had slowly dwindled down somewhat over the past couple of hours. However, unfortunately his peaceful night could not last any longer as he caught sight of three awfully familiar people enter the venue. He might not have noticed as fast as he did if it wasn't for their loud voices that seemed to pierce the hushed whispers of those that were present.

Any other time it would've been a welcomed sight; his three best friends there to support him, but this time he got a felling that they had an ulterior motive behind their unannounced appearance. As they glanced around, in what Kuroko thought would be their attempt at trying to locate him among the people present; and his suspicions were proven correct as he overheard them attempt to whisper. "Oi, I don't see Tetsu anywhere. Ya sure he was going to be here?"

"Yeah, what if Kuroko already left?"

"No, Kuroko-cchi's still here. I know it."

"What? You got some sort of Tetsu-sensor or something?"

As they continued, Kuroko decided it was time to evade them as best he could, however because of his obligation he couldn't leave until later, even though he was hardly seen, with his near invisibility, but it would be bad for him if he just left to avoid his troublesome friends. So he decided to just step outside for awhile to make them sweat some. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was all Kise's fault as to why they were all present that night, though.

Slipping outside he was greeted by the coolness that the night brought as the slight breeze blew past him eased the worries he had. He was standing on the patio that was located in the back of the building, it was nicely decorated, but no one was present as everyone was inside admiring the art and talking among themselves.

Walking out a little further he was startled to find the area was already occupied by another person; despite his previous thoughts of being alone. Not wanting to disturb them, he was about to turn around and head back inside, when he was met with a pair of eyes. It was an odd occurrence, he wasn't used to someone looking at him, in his general direction yes, but not directly at him. A pair of heterochromatic eyes of red and gold stared back at him inquisitively. The other was a young man of around the same age with bright red hair and dressed smartly in a two piece black suit with a crisp red dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. Snapping out of the short starring contest first and breaking the silence Kuroko said, "Sorry for disturbing you. I'll be going now."

"No,it's fine, Te-.. *ahem* would you care to join me?" Ignoring the little almost slip up he continued.

Kuroko not really seeing a reason not to and not exactly wanting to go back inside he accepted the invitation, with a small nod as he hesitantly went closer to where the other was standing, missing the look that flashed through the other's eyes. "Ah, where are my manners, I'm Akashi Seijuro," he said as he held out his hand to the other. Accepting the hand, Kuroko responded, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kuroko." Not exactly wanting to give out his full name, but trying to be polite nonetheless.

"Kuroko, like on of the artists from the exhibition tonight?"

"Ah, yes...that's me."

"Then why are you out here? Shouldn't you be inside greeting your fans with the other artists present."

"Well..I should be, but I was trying to avoid some people," Kuroko said not elaborating much in his answer. "What about you, Akashi-san? Shouldn't you be inside as well?"

"Just Akashi is fine; but, I guess I'm not for similar reasons as you."

Akashi took the initiative to start a conversation between the two of them, and it just continued as they spent around an hour talking about any and everything, there was never a dull moment in their conversation. They found out that they had a lot in common with each other; both of them preferred to read rather than watching TV or movies; with similar tastes in literature, music and they shared appreciation for the classics and the traditional works and felt completely at ease with the other, not realizing how much time had passed until the muffled sounds that had been emanating from inside suddenly declined during a brief pause in their discussions.

Thinking that the event was drawing to a close, Kuroko was about to excuse himself, not wanting to take anymore of this man's time, when Akashi got closer, and as if knowing what the other was planning, he said, "Well I guess that our night ends here. I really enjoyed talking to you like this, there are not many people that I am able to talk so openly with, let alone have an engaging conversation with. I'm really happy that we were able to meet again like this..." he faded off as he leaned in closer to the still man in front of him.

Bringing up one hand to gently caress Kuroko's cheek as he softly placed a kiss to his lips. "You are everything and more of what I expected you to be," Akashi said in a gentle voice.

It was just a mere touch of the lips briefly lasting a second, however it was more than enough for foreign feelings to be aroused in them both. Wanting more and receiving no protest from the man in his arms, Akashi continued once again. Pressing their lips together again he used his tongue to gently part Kuroko's lips allowing him to wander deeper inside his mouth, in a now desperate attempt to convey how he felt to the other. Wanting some sort of response from the other he pressed on, ignoring the slight burning from his lungs that demanded air. Pausing slightly to grant their wish he suddenly stopped, he had to, before he fully lost control of himself. He had been looking forward to this moment for so long, however it was still much too soon for any more to come of this encounter.

"You don't know what you're doing to me," Akashi continued as a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes as he took in Kuroko's appearance. "You're really testing my restraint right now." Slightly dazed by his previous actions Kuroko was unable to fully understand the meaning behind those words. "...what?" he questioned breathily.

To Akashi he looked absolutely delectable with his slightly ruffled hair and the dusty coloring on his cheeks while his reddened lips were slightly parted as his lungs begged for air. " I should go, as you still don't remember me, Tetsuya." Looking at Kuroko again, this time with nothing but utmost affection in his eyes as he leaned in close once more to whisper in his ear and to place one last kiss to the other's lips. Turning around, he walked away but not before throwing one finally glance at the confused blunet before continuing on his way.

"Is it okay to leave it like this, Akashi-sama," his loyal servant said as he appeared from the shadows, joining Akashi.

"It's fine. I said what I wanted and now it's up to him."

"And, if he want's nothing to do with you anymore?"

"I always win, so I'm always right; or have you forgotten that Chihiro?" Akashi responded with a smirk. "Did you do what I asked of you earlier?"

"Yes, Akashi-sama," and the two of them made the rest of their way to their car in silence.

* * *

AN: Okay, so this should be the second to last, meaning the next chapter should be the last if everything works out right. The extra characters that appear aren't OCs and are just taken from other works: Tanaka-san is from Servant x Service, while Konno-san and Ishihara-san are both from Samurai Flamenco.

I started a poll on my profile to see how you all think that this story should end as I'm not sure how to end this, I have one idea in my head and then several other ideas keep popping in as well, so if you wanna check it out and vote, please do so as it will really help me out. It should be up for around a week, so April 5th it'll end.

So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well (this chapter turned out a lot different, especially Kise's part, and longer than what I thought it would) and look out for the next chapter which should be out sometime or another (hopefully soon!) ^^


	7. The Beginning

Summary: It's hard to believe that it all started with a simple note. Just one little piece of paper had the power to turn his life upside down, for better or worse, it has yet to be decided. Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Pairing AkaKuro.

Disclaimer: Un-betaed so sorry for any missed grammar mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originally my characters that's bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fanficts . . I DON'T own Kurobasu and never will! -_-

AN: Well, its been awhile again. I tried to write this quicker, but well...procrastination took its toll on me. So, this was to be the last chapter but it ended up being a lot longer than what I thought so instead of having one really long chapter (this one is long too, but well...) , you get to have two! This means that there'll be one more chapter after this which will come out soon, I mean it this time. Also next chapter will show the winning results from the poll *wink wink* (thanks to those who voted in it, it really helped me).

* * *

~Chapter 6 - The Beginning ~

Kuroko was unable to move from the spot he was still standing at, as his knees had grown weak from the kiss earlier. Unable to support his weight any longer with out Akashi there to support him, his legs buckled from under him and without anything around for him to grasp in an attempt to stay on his feet he soon found himself sitting on the ground. His mind was a muddled mess unable to think of anything other than replaying what happened mere minutes ago, as his body still tingled with the feeling of being held. The feelings and sensations that lingered in him confused him greatly. Remembering the warmth that emitted from the other's body, the feeling of his hands weaving through his hair as they gently tugged at his blue locks, and the feeling of his soft lips against his. His face flushed a bright red from these thoughts as his mind and body refused to let go. He was desperate to get himself together, to forget of the feelings and the man who coaxed an unquenchable lust to stir up inside of himself.

Trying to get up, but still unable to get his legs to cooperate with him, having no other choice he continued to sit on the floor. Thankfully it was highly unlikely that anyone else would wonder outside and him in such a pitiful state, he allowed himself some time to relax and hopefully his leg muscles will start to work again.

The memory replayed in his mind, different scenarios of what could have been if only the moment hadn't ended and it would've continued came in and out causing him to want to experience all those sensations again and more. This was another first for him; for these feelings of want to emerge from the depths of his heart, to course through his veins, all brought on by this man, a man that he had just met. Besides knowing so little about this man, and the short amount of time that they were able to spend together that night, he couldn't take his mind off of him.

The way he made him feel, the way he looked with his red hair contrasting against his pale skin and seeming glowing in the darkness that enveloped them on the patio. He wanted to meet him again. But he has no way to do so, no way to contact him and the chances of them crossing paths again is slim to none at best. He always wanted to be able to meet someone who would light a fire in him, able to make him feel more. After seeing everybody else doing so, from strangers on the street to his own friends, he wanted to have someone special like that as well; but maybe he was being a little too desperate in this situation. Was he being to attached to this stranger? So starved for attention and affection that he can willingly cling to this person or what he thinks this person to be? It's too soon to think of anything else in regards to feelings and emotions that he was feeling at the moment as this experience was a first for him.

Being around a pervert like Aomine or someone like Kise who was constantly surrounded by countless fan-girls (and the occasional fan-boy), he never felt as he did with him. He often thought that maybe he hadn't met that right one or he was just emotionally repressed some how, or just asexual. But this man that he had hardly met, was able to stir feeling in him that no one else had. Maybe it was just a result of hormones that had yet to become active during puberty and reacted to the slightest touch, or maybe he was genuinely attracted to the man. He never considered himself as being gay, or even straight for that matter, he appreciated the attractive qualities of both genders, but never were really attracted to either of them.

'_I really should be leaving soon. I think that I can make it now. I have to leave before they close the event down for the day.'_ Kuroko thought to himself as he tried once again to slowly ease himself off of the ground; however, those plans changed when the door leading to the patio opened and out came a familiar face that he had caught sight of earlier that evening and wanted to avoid if possible, which seemed to not be the case.

Kuroko sat completely still, hesitant to even breath, afraid that even the slightest movement would alert the other of his presence. _'Maybe the ground will open up and swallow him whole, or a meteor will strike him down before he notices me.'_ Nothing happened like he hoped, so he relied on his lack of presence to work on him again and allow him to go undetected. It was working as Kise turned his head from side to side, trying to peer around the vicinity in an attempt at locating Kuroko. He had no luck inside the venue as he couldn't catch sight of the familiar blue head of hair and no one else he asked was able to help out, as they too had no luck in locating the mysterious phantom. Just as Kise was about to give up and go home, as Kagami and Aomine had done so earlier after (they found the whole thing to be a stupid waste of time, thinking that Kuroko had probably already left and went home for the night), he caught a glimpse of the person that he had searched for the past hour sitting on the ground looking as though he wished to be anywhere but there at the moment.

Relief washed over him as his eyes landed on the small teal-haired man, but that turned to worry seeing that his friend was on the ground. "Kuroko-cchi!" Kise exclaimed as he made his way out of the door way and towards his friend. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kise asked in a flurry as he got closer, thinking that he was hurt in some way as to being the reason that he was on the ground for some reason.

"Kise-kun.." Kuroko started, before Kise could continue fussing over his well-being and not wanting to have to deal with him and his over-reacting personality at the moment. "I'm fine, its nothing." He continued, while attempting to prove his point on the matter and to dissolve the worry clearly showing on the other's face by getting up; however, as he got to his feet he soon found himself falling back to his earlier spot. He would have fallen on the ground again, if Kise wasn't there to catch him.

"Did something happen? Something is wrong, right?" questioned Kise, with concern lacing his voice, not understanding what could have happened to his friend.

"It's really nothing, my legs just fell asleep."

"That's not true! There's something wrong and you're not telling me! Did something happen, Kuroko-cchi?" he said really trying to get a response from the man in his arms that had fallen silent, not wanting to talk.

With a sigh he gave up on trying to get an answer from the man, he learned well enough over the years how stubborn Kuroko can be and if he doesn't want you to know something then you will probably never know. Kise then did the next best thing that he could think of, given the situation; he picked Kuroko up bridal style and walked away, ignoring his protest of being put down and that he was fine. He wanted to believe him, he truly did, but there was something in the way he acted and the look that flashed across his face when he first found him that led him to refuse believing what he was saying.

Nearing the road near the venue, Kise was able quickly hail down a cab, that was luckily parked along the road not too far away. Opening the door and placing the now sulking Kuroko inside the cab, he got in aswell, ignoring the strange look that the cabbie flashed him, and gave directions to his flat since it was closer and he didn't think that Kuroko should be alone at the moment. During the short ride Kuroko was silent and oddly enough, so was Kise, as he was too caught up in his thoughts to attempt to start up a conversation, and he doubted Kuroko would talk even when prompted.

* * *

Arriving at their destination minutes later, they both exited the vehicle, this time Kuroko walked on his own with Kise right by his side if he stumbled or almost fall like what happened earlier. Kise, however, continued to ask if he was already every so often during the short trip which annoyed Kuroko, but he let is slide as there was only a short elevator ride to the third floor of the building which Kise's flat was located. Kise opened the door, once the arrived, and they both entered.

" Would you like to take a bath first, you must be tired, or would you like some food?" Kise asked Kuroko as they made their way inside. "I can make something real quick if you want."

"I'm not really hungry, I'm still full from the food at the event; but I guess a bath would be nice."

"Great! Make yourself comfortable and rest some, while I get the bath ready for you," Kise said as he scampered off to ready the bath and fetch something that Kuroko could change in afterwards.

Not having anything else to do, Kuroko sat on the couch looking around the flat, which hadn't changed a bit since the last time he was there. It was still a mostly open space with minimum decorations and furniture, but it all reflected well on Kise's personality and job with the tasteful modern look of the furniture and decorations and colorful ascent pieces that were scattered around to liven up the place.

A few minutes later had Kise came bounding back to the living room to tell Kuroko about the bath being ready for him. He then proceeded in helping him up and showing him the way to the bath and where he could find the extra clothes; after which Kuroko had to practically force him out and lock the door, as saying that he was okay apparently was not good enough for him and that he didn't need any help with washing as he was perfectly capable of doing so himself.

* * *

Once done with his bath and dressed in the clean clothes that Kise had laid out for him, Kuroko made his way out of the bathroom and looked around in search of Kise who, in the time it took Kuroko to wash and dress, seemed to disappear to who know's where. Not feeling up to searching for the elusive blond, Kuroko took a seat back on the couch in the living room to wait for him to show up once again. As he sat waiting in the quiet environment on the soft couch, Kuroko began to doze off, but he tried to fight it. Sleep ended up winning in the end as the fatigue that had built up all day finally crashed down on him now that he was warm and relaxed from the bath he just took. A few minutes later, in came Kise, walking over to the couch after spotting Kuroko sitting.

"Hey, Kuroko-cchi-" Kise then drifted off as he seen that Kuroko was fast asleep on the couch, earning a small chuckle from the blond male.

Deciding that it would be best for Kuroko to sleep in the futon he prepared in his spare room instead of the couch, he gently picked the teal-head up and carried him off to the spare room, which wasn't a problem for him as Kuroko has always been small and weighed less that most people their age. Arriving at the room, Kise continued to the futon and gently laid Kuroko down on it; when going to pull up the blanket to cover him, he hesitated.

Looking at the male sleeping, though not an unusual sight (as he had seen him asleep from time to time over the years), was oddly transfixing this time. It might be the way he seemed to be sleeping so soundly, or the way the clothes (though were the smallest size he could find) were baggy on him and hung off of his frame at just the right places that he considered it alluring. The way that he slept, with his mouth slightly parted allowing small breaths to pass through his light pink lips, and the way his hair was slightly ruffled added to the sensuality that Kuroko exuded. The fact that they were in **his** house, it was **his **clothes the other was wearing, **his** soap and scent on the other, and it was **his** futon the other was sleeping on added to arousal that was building up with in the blond model.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Kise leaned down and captured Kuroko's lips gently in a kiss. Relishing in the feel of the lips pressed against his, Kise pressed forward a little more, it was just like he had imagined, the way Kuroko's lips were soft and molded against his own was causing him to want more; however he pulled away, stopping now before he took advantage of his friend. Reaching one hand out to gently caress the side of Kuroko's face as the other brushed his bangs off to one side. Looking down at the man as a soft look appeared on his face, one of utmost love and affection, Kise then began to speak to him; he wouldn't have to courage to do so at any other time that now when the other wasn't aware of the words he was about to say. "Kuroko-cchi..." he started softly. "I love you."

"I've been meaning to tell you all this time, but the time never seemed right; you were either busy with a project or I was, but I wanted to let you know of my feeling so badly. Everyday I would wake up and think _today's the day_ or _I can do it_, but that day had yet to come. You always say how you're jealous of my confidence, but I'm really a coward. I can't even tell the one I love, that I love them. I constantly push my feelings off to the side, not wanting to push them on you, and yet when I'm finally able to get the words out and tell you how I feel, you're asleep. It took until that day when you said that you had that _admirer_, for me to truly realize my feelings for you. I always thought that it was just platonic feelings, but thinking that someone else found you, seen what good qualities you posses, it took until then for my feelings to make full sense to me; realizing that they weren't feelings of respect and friendship, but those of amour. I love you. I know that you'll never see me as anything other than just a friend. No matter how many times I say this to you, nothing will change; my feelings won't and your's won't either, and honestly that hurts. I love you. I would rather have you in my life as a friend than to not have you there at all, which is why I'll keep these feelings to myself for now. Maybe one day I'll have to courage to tell you at a different time, but for not this is all I can do." He finished off, as he placed a tender kiss to his forehead.

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself some after having spilled his feelings, to the object of his affection, Kise slowly got up. Sparing one last glance toward the futon, Kise made his way to his room, after softly closing the door behind himself.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes belonging to the one in the futon opened as the door shut. He heard every word of Kise's confession, heard the serious yet soft tone the other used while addressing his feelings. Hearing the sincerity behind his words made his heart heavy. _"How could I have not known of his feelings? I think of myself as being observant of others and yet I didn't know about someone who I am as close to as Kise-kun...I caused him so much pain over the years unknowingly. He really is a great person and deserves someone who'll love him back. I love him, yet I only see him as a friend like I always had, I can't reciprocate his feelings. If he can remain my friend despite his longing, then I can stay his as well." _

"I'm sorry Kise-kun," he whispered into the quiet of the room, as he rolled back over with tears in his eye.

* * *

Despite how tired he was and how much he wanted to sleep, it would not come to him and instead he opted for at least trying to close his eyes in some semblance of sleep. Yet no matter how hard he tried to get his much needed sleep, he couldn't and just ended up tossing and turning the night away without any rest as his mind would not let him. Events from the past day kept repeating themselves in his mind, from the encounter on the patio at the art gallery to the confession he received from Kise. After hours of trying, he finally just gave up on the thought of being able to sleep that night.

He got up, fixed the futon, and went to collect his clothes (he would have to remember to return the borrowed clothes one day, after he washed them). Afterwards, he saw himself out of the loft, but not before finding a scrap paper and leaving a short note to express his gratitude to Kise for helping him. He didn't want to leave without saying anything, but he didn't want to disturb Kise's rest and he didn't think that he could face Kise just yet as the words and memory was still fresh in his mind. Easing his way out, he made his way out of the building and continued on home.

Since it was still so early in the morning, the majority of public transportation was unavailable, and having one of few cabs driving around notice him would be impossible, leaving the only choice left to him being to walk back home on his own. Luckily no one would notice him to mug him, and he didn't have much on him in the first place.

The walk back was pleasant, due in part to the nice weather which was mild despite the earliness of the hour and the quiet that surrounded him on he trip allowing his mind to wander and ease some of the tension that was still present in his body.

Finally after awhile of walking, he finally made it back to his apartment building, tired but otherwise unharmed. It was oddly quiet this time of the morning when he arrived, but not un-expectantly so, as most if not all the people who lived there would still be asleep. Opting to take the elevator this time, as all the walking really tired him out, he soon found himself on his floor. Coming to his door and locking it, he made his way inside and proceeded to his bedroom; after the walking he now felt that he could actually get some sleep this time around and went on to do just that. After laying down in his bed and getting comfortable, he had no trouble falling into a deep restful sleep, now that his body was worn out and his mind cleared up.

* * *

Several hours later, a small ray of light made its way through a small part in the curtains covering the large windows in the room. Grunting he turned over to try to avoid the glare from the sun that was threatening his continued rest. But it was in vain, as his stomach let out a loud grumble also deciding it was time to wake up; which reluctantly he did. Judging from the brightness of the sun, Kuroko guessed that it had to have been around noon, and looking at the clock on his bedside table confirmed this. Thinking that, that was enough sleep for one night, he got up and decided to do something about his grumbling stomach, as he figured out what he should do for the day.

After taking care of his usual morning routine, including taming his wild hair and getting dressed, Kuroko found himself in his kitchen trying to find something quick that he could have for breakfast, or well it would be considered lunch now. Looking around at the various things available, but not finding anything to his liking, he simply grabbed a piece of toast and decided to make a small trip to the convenience store around to corner to pick up some more food that he could eat that would satisfy his growing hunger.

Throwing on a pair of shoes he made his way to the store, after checking to make sure he had his wallet and keys. Showing up in the lobby of the building, he spotted Tanaka-san and her latest victim; catching her eye he threw a quick nod in her direction and continued on his way before she decided to change victims.

Outside was another nice day, as every day seemed to be this time of year, as the temperature was neither too hot or cool and the gentle breeze that blew softly ruffling your hair was nice and comforting as the sun's rays danced down warming you up. Enjoying his walk to the store as he felt refreshed that day, a lot better than he had for a while. That was probably due to the stress that had accumulated from fretting over the art gallery, but now that it was in the past, he can focus on other things. Those other things primarily being the previous night. Akashi and Kise; both of them weighed heavily on his mind, both for different reasons. With Kise he was worried about how their friendship might change, over the years it had remained the same, yet now that he shared his feelings, unknowingly, with him, he's not sure if he can go on like he used to with out his mind going back to the words that were quietly uttered with such emotion. Then with Akashi, the feelings that the other stirred up within himself had lessened some but his mind and body refuse to completely let go. If he lets his wonder for too long, the memory comes back and he's unable to think of anything else. He's not used to this, only being mostly ignored and just being one of the thousands that surround him on the streets, going through his daily life without having anyone take a glance his way; and now these troubling emotions are forced on him changing his look on things and although he can be somewhat happy over the situation, it's admittedly troublesome nonetheless.

He soon found the store to be really busy, as it seemed that many people happened to have the same idea that day and were looking for something quick to grab for lunch to then rush back to their hectic routine, as did he.

Returning back at his apartment building, he would've quickly made an escape to his apartment in hopes of evading Tanaka-san again, but remembering something he forgot to do the day before prevented him from doing so. Scanning the area quickly and not spotting the little old landlady around, he made his way to the mailboxes and grabbed his mail; which was quite a few letters present as it consisted of a two-day supply, which he would have to go through once in his apartment.

Entering again, he made his way to the living room, to finally be able to put some real food in his stomach, the toast earlier helped some, but was nowhere near enough for him. Sitting down he grabbed the bento out of the store bag and proceeded to eat it while the tv was playing a popular daytime show he's never scene before but didn't feel like changing the channel. After finishing up the food, he moved on to the letters, some weren't so important, just random circulars, and others were more so; until one caught his eye once again.

Again it happened, the letter that he had grown somewhat accustomed to seeing on occasion over the past few weeks. There standing out against the other mail in the pile was another letter from his admirer, still the same writing on the front, only this time it was thicker hinting that more was written this time other that the usual little slip of paper which consisted of a simple sentence or two at best. He carefully opened the envelope, curious about what the contents would say. Unfolding the papers that were present in his hands now, revealing that it was several pages long. Figuring that he had plenty of time to kill, he settled him self back and began to read the letter:

_Tetsuya,_

_It was a pleasure in meeting you again, I hope that you found pleasure in our meeting as well. However as I write this letter to you, we have yet to meet, but now is as good a time as ever to write these words out in hopes of you later reading them. As you read this, I'm not sure if you'll have known my identity or have remembered me at all. I'm sure it has been strange for you to have received these few letters over the past few weeks without knowing who it was on the sending side of this. I want to explain it all to you now. _

_If you remember to what I wrote in the first letter I wrote you, I said something on the lines of :'__We have yet to formally meet, yet I am drawn to you__'. At the time of that I thought that it was the first time that we had met and I was taken in by you immediately; however that wasn't exactly the case. __I didn't notice it at the time, but thinking back on it now I realize__ that we may have met before and never really took notice of the other, to us we were just another person, one that blended into the countless other face that were around. _

_We would often be at the same location as our work would overlap from time to time, but it would be that you were in one room and I would be in the one next door, we were often so close to one another, yet neither of us were aware of the other's existence. Even now, I'm the only one who knows of the other; but hopefully that would've changed by now. _

_The paths that our lives were on took a different track that would never intersect, they would run parallel but not cross until that one day. __I often think now that what if we were to meet under different terms would things still turn out this way? Would I have still fallen for you, or would we already be together if we paid a little closer attention to the other, but I digress._

_You are probably wondering about the day in question, it was awhile ago now, but I can still remember everything clearly, the day that you changed my life so to speak; that day started off as any other for me. Every day was the same, repeating endlessly, the same people, the same meaninglessness that I have grown so accustomed to with life. I wished for something to happen that could bring some change in my life, something that could add color to this monochrome world of mine that has a singular track; and that is in which I was able to meet you, not just the little almost encounters that happened in the past._

**_~Flash back~_**

'_That's the last of that,'_ Akashi thought as he was finally able to put down his pen for the first time all morning. Stretching out his hand that cramped up some from all of the signing that he just got through, no matter how many times he does the same thing, he still found it tiring; maybe he should invest in a signature stamp, that would surely cut down on the time it took to go through all of the contracts that constantly piled up on his desk everyday, a never-ending mountain of paper.

Looking at the small clock that set on his large desk, he noted that it was now almost noon and he would soon be free for an hour for lunch until he would once again be back at the same thing and a few meetings with some of the clients that he had lined up for the day. A knock soon resounded through the office that he was in, alerting him to the presence of someone at the door; and in walked his secretary/personal assistant. He was a young man of around 25, who has been with him ever since he first started working in his current position at the head of a major advertising and media company, a few years ago. During those years, he proved his worth and was able to do any and all the tasks that Akashi requested of him, that he himself could not be bothered with, easily and efficiently. His name was Mayuzumi Chihiro, a tall man with gray hair and blank eyes of the same steely color. He was a serious yet plain man, who when not working, could often be found hauled up somewhere reading a book of some kind.

"Akashi-sama," Mayuzumi spoke monotonously as he bowed his head, after entering the office. "I came to gather the contracts that were sent to you this morning."

"As you can see, they're all done." Akashi offhandedly. "Has there been any changes to my schedule for the rest of the day?" he then inquired.

Mayuzumi paused in his collection of the neatly stacked papers, to retrieve his work PDA from his suit jacket pocket. Quickly opening up the day and scanning what was typed up for the day. "There are no major changes so far to your schedule, but the meeting with the Yatogami Group will have to be postponed to next Friday."

"Ah, is that so," said Akashi in response, making a mental note for later. "Then I'll be taking my lunch now."

"Yes, Akashi-sama. Have a safe trip." Mayuzumi said as he took his leave with the papers that would need to be filed away later.

After making sure everything was in place, Akashi took his leave aswell. Leaving his office he was greeted by the sight of many of his workers, still hard at work scurrying off here and there trying to finish work before deadlines were due. The few that noticed him in their haste, stopped and gave a small bow or words of greetings to the red-head as he walked, only to continue back at what they were previously doing.

Once outside of the building, he made his way to his lunch destination. Since this day was especially nice, he opted to just take the short stroll to one of his favorite nearby restaurants instead of taking his car as he would usually do. Ignoring the countless people that crowded around him, he made his way to the restaurant. People would stare at him as they passed or would purposefully part for him to pass as to not get in his way; he was used to such behavior as his imposing aura would often make people quake under his presence alone.

He found himself uncharacteristically not paying attention to his surroundings on his walk, as his mind wandered off to his work and thinking of the meetings to prepare for and what would need to be done later. It was during this time that he was reaching the end of the sidewalk and failing to see the 'do not cross' signal that was flashing red, he would've walked straight into traffic if it wasn't for a single hand tugging him back into awareness.

Snapping back to the present, Akashi took in his surroundings and looked down at the hand that he felt was still on him. Quickly brushing it off, the turned around to face the owner of said hand to demand an explanation for their actions and felt his anger leaving him as he came face to face with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He usually would not pay much attention of people unless he needed to for an important person or for future reference; but he couldn't help but try and take in as much of this person's appearance as he could. Quickly scanning over his petite frame covered with smooth, pale skin, soft baby-blue hair gently resting atop fluttering gently in the light breeze, his small heart-shaped face, which added to his slightly feminine appearance, containing full lashes that framed the two jewel like blue eyes that captured his interest at first glance. Looking closer he appeared so emotionless, similar to that assistant of his, but not as blank as there were emotions swimming behind the emotionless façade; mainly being slight concern and questioning. Noticing this, he figured he must have stared for too long; just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, a soft melodious voice floated from the other male's parted his lips.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, but it seemed as though you weren't going to stop and would have kept walking towards the traffic."

"No, it's quite alright. I didn't seem to be paying attention at the time, you have my gratitude." Akashi replied back, trying to sound genuine.

"It's fine, I'm just happy that I was able to help." The other said as he was about to continue on his way. Not knowing exactly why, Akashi reached out and grabbed him by the arm, much like the other did to him. As the other stopped and looked at him with a questioning gaze, Akashi let go of his arm not sure why he just did what he did, but knew he didn't want to part from the other like this. This was a first for him; he just met this person under strange circumstances and yet he wanted to remain with him, if only for a little while more. "If you don't have anything else planned, would you mind joining me for lunch?" he asked. "I want to express my gratitude for you that I'm not sure my words were able to convey."

Looking at the other with a gaze that made it seem as though he could see right through you soul. "I'm sorry, but I have important business that I need to tend to at the moment. Your words alone are enough of a thanks and no other actions are needed, I didn't do much." He replied giving a small bow, "now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." and he left, crossing the street leaving Akashi behind.

Akashi continued looking after the other who quickly disappeared into the crowd of those rushing to cross before the light turned again. He too had crossed the road at this time, not to follow the other, as he was headed the same way as well. I would be nearly impossible in this amount of people to spot the young man and nothing about the man stood out too much; he wore simple plain clothes, he doubt he would spot the other in a crowd like this, but he tried his best to keep an eye out in hopes of catching a glimpse of him again. Every time he would pickup the slightest hint of blue in his periphery, he would get his hopes up, yet it was all for naught.

After little more walking, he finally made it to he restaurant of choice. It was an American styled restaurant, one of many that popped up over the last few years, but this was one of his favorites. It was always quite busy, but seemed to have a table free whenever he showed up. Walking inside he was promptly seated at one of the single tables that lined the windows at the front of the restaurant, giving him ample view of the whole establishment and the street outside. Taking his seat, he waved off the menu and ordered one of his usual, which could recite by heart; a fillet of grilled mackerel on a simple side salad tossed in a light citrus vinaigrette with a green tea. The waiter wrote down his order and bowed before leaving to get his order filled.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with the tea for him to sip while his food is being prepared. Sitting there waiting, Akashi thought back to the young man he met earlier, unfortunately, they didn't exchange names and would most likely never meet again; or that's what he thought until he caught a glimpse of a familiar head of blue hair in the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, he saw that he was right, It was the same male as earlier sitting at the bar sipping a drink while talking with a tall red-head with split brows; they were both talking and laughing, something he didn't think the blue haired man could do but was thankful that he could see the look on his face when he did so.

Thanking his luck, he was thinking about to getting up asking the other to join him, since they were in the same establishment, it didn't seem like it would be a problem; but the waiter chose then to come back with his plate of food, dropping it off he left with a small 'please enjoy the food' and left. Looking back at the bar where the other was, or at least should've been but noting now that the space was empty as both the blue and red-headed men have already left in that short period of time. Cursing his luck, he proceeded with eating. Resounding himself to eating his lunch alone, and finished to return back to his normal routine for the day, even though his mind would frequently travel back to thoughts of the blue-haired man when it could allow it.

**~Flashback End~**

_From then, no matter how much I tried I couldn't get my mind off of you. _

_Looking at the sky that your eyes mirror, just little things like that was all it took to have my mind go back to thoughts of you; shortly after my heart would follow, beating faster as butterflies danced within my stomach. That is what led me to write the letters. At first it was just ment to be one, only one to get the feelings off of my chest and to help clear my head; but it soon turned to more, as you are aware. _

_I was never a patient person, far from it in fact, but for you I tried to change. I tried to become more patient, less commanding in hopes that when we meet again you would fall for me as hard as I've fallen for you. I've never been one to prioritize romance, never thought twice on the subject as things like 'falling in love' and 'love at first sight' were merely things from stories and movies, nothing that could happen in real life; I've lived my life until this time with that in my mind, but you managed to change all of that, you made me into the person that would give up everything just to have you by my side. _

_I can and have waited for what seemed to be the right time to make my feelings known and to have this interaction with you in hopes that you would remember me and develop some feelings towards me as well. I'm used to getting what I want and knowing what to expect next, but now, with you, I haven't a clue as to what you're thinking, how you feel, what you want to do. After reading this I can only hope or well assume that you'll feel things towards me as I do with you. Now it's up to you as to what happens next; and just know that:_

_Until the day we can speak face to face,__ I'll await your reply. So, until then, just know that I love you._

_Akashi Seijuro_


	8. I love you, I want you, I need you

Summary: It's hard to believe that it all started with a simple note. Just one little piece of paper had the power to turn his life upside down, for better or worse, it has yet to be decided. Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Pairing AkaKuro.

Disclaimer: Un-betaed so sorry for any missed grammar mistakes and any OOC-ness but since they're not originally my characters that's bound to happen. Like everybody else writing fanficts . . I DON'T own Kurobasu and never will! -_-

_Italic=_thought (lots of thoughts) & **Bold=**flashback

AN: Well, here's the final chapter! It took longer than I thought, but I finally finished it. As the winning poll results requested, this will have a happy AkaKuro ending with a lemon, so you've been warned. ;) (If you noticed, I changed the rating as well, to reflect this aspect of the story.)

Now on with the story!

* * *

~Chapter 7 - I love you, I want you, I need you ~

Putting down the letter, as his mind mulled over the information. _'We've met before? I even stopped him from walking into traffic. How come I can't remember that, that would be something that I should be able to remember.'_ Kuroko pondered. _'Could he have gotten me confused with someone else? That could be it, but are there that many people with blue hair?'_

Pushing those thoughts off to the side, he went on to reread the bottom of the letter again, this time pausing at the name. It sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on where he had heard it. Racking his brain for an answer, yet was unable to come up with anything. _'I can't remember the name, but he did mention meeting me in this letter and in the __letter several days ago also claiming to be able to meet each other face to face soon. So, when are they to meet? Or did they already meet. Were they at the gallery last night? If that was their plan, it would work; but the only person I met was...him.'_ Just the thought of his admirer being him caused a redness that rivaled the others hair to blossom on his face.

_'It is possible. Thinking back, he did seem to know me at first, almost like he expected to see me, and he was able to see me. Not many people are able to do that.'_ he thought. _'If we had met before and he know what I looked like and who I was then it would be no surprise for him to have spotted me as easily as he did.'_ But it was still a feat as his friends still had a hard time spotting him despite the years they have been together as friends.

'_If it was him, then why didn't he say anything, or did he and I just can't remember. Why can't I remember? Was my mind in such a mess that the words muttered by the other man that night seemed escape my mind in a flurry leaving behind just the knowledge that the words were said but no hint about what exactly was said?' _

If he, the person on the patio that night, is the same person who is behind these letters then what would he do? All he has to go on is a letter, no other information as his memory was shoddy at the moment, and no hope to contact them to figure everything out. However, that's not exactly true. He knew that there was something missing as there was this gap in his memory from that night. It was in that lapse in time that he knew he could find his answers, but how to get those memories back he was unsure of how to. _'Maybe I can try to recall all that I remember from that night at first and then go from there. I should start from the beginning.'_

'_I got there that night and made my way inside, after that I looked around a little as the doors opened allowing everyone else to enter. Seeing all the pieces of art displayed while I sampled the food offered and listened to the soft music playing, was how I spent most of the night. Then I caught a glimpse of those three and after overhearing some of what they said I wanted to leave. However being unable to fully leave, without getting into some sort of trouble, I took myself out on the patio outside to enjoy the fresh air as I waited for them to leave. Once I was out there I met that red-head and we talked some, a bit of anything that we could think of.'_

'_There was something about him that drew me in. I could be his eyes, I've never seen someone with heterochromatic eyes of that shade, they were truly beautiful and captured my attention straight away, like two iridescent gems; one of a fiery garnet and the other a xanthous citrine.'_

'_Thinking back now, he did seem to know who I was. Even if I just said my last name, he immediately knew I was one of the artists that night. Hardly anyone knew how I looked, so that couldn't really be it, he had to have expected to see me or had known or met me prior to that time. Then after that he...everything is fuzzy after that.' _Thinking some more to try to collect his thoughts he then recalled,_ 'I was going to leave and then...he kissed me.' _Causing him to blush red as the memory resurfaced.

But he was unable to think of what happened afterward; It all blurred together, from the shock of the kiss. He was caught completely off guard. Out of everything that could have happened, of the things the other man could've done, kissing him was at the bottom of the list of possible things that could happen at that moment. Nonetheless, he greatly enjoyed the kiss and the feeling of the body against him as the lips and tongue threatened to undo him. He was able to recall that, the feel of the kiss and the emotions that it was able to bring forth. It was a different situation from what he was used to, a completely different sensations that flooded into him at the moment of contact. He would like to have it happen again, and it might, if only he could remember what the other might have said.

He continued to sit and call back those memories, when suddenly they came rushing back to him.

* * *

**Bringing up one hand to gently caress Kuroko's cheek as he softly placed a kiss to his lips. "You are everything and more of what I expected you to be," Akashi said in a gentle voice.**

**It was just a mere touch of the lips briefly lasting a second, however it was more than enough for foreign feelings to be aroused in them both. Wanting more and receiving no protest from the man in his arms, Akashi continued once again. Pressing their lips together again he used his tongue to gently part Kuroko's lips allowing him to wander deeper inside his mouth, in a now desperate attempt to convey how he felt to the other. Wanting some sort of response from the other he pressed on, ignoring the slight burning from his lungs that demanded air. Pausing slightly to grant their wish he suddenly stopped, he had to, before he fully lost control of himself. He had looked forward to this moment for so long, however it was still much too soon for any more to come of this encounter.**

"**You don't know what you're doing to me," Akashi continued as a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes as he took in Kuroko's appearance. "You're really testing my restraint right now." Slightly dazed by his previous actions Kuroko was unable to fully understand the meaning behind those words. "...what?" he questioned breathily.**

**To Akashi he looked absolutely delectable with his slightly ruffled hair and the dusty coloring on his cheeks while his reddened lips were slightly parted as his lungs begged for air. " I should go, as you still don't remember me, Tetsuya." Looking at Kuroko again, this time with nothing but utmost affection in his eyes as he leaned in close once more to whisper in his ear, "You'll learn of everything soon enough, once you do meet me here again at the same time. I'll be waiting," and to place one last kiss to the other's lips. Turning around, he walked away but not before throwing one finally glance at the confused blunet before continuing on his way.**

* * *

To meet back at the same place at the same time and he'll be there; that was what he wanted to remember. He was so flustered by the kissing, he must have blanked out and completely forget about that part of what he whispered into his ear right before he left.

He-, no, Akashi-kun didn't mention a day exactly, just that he'll be there, waiting. He couldn't have been planning to be there everyday.

'_But i really want to see him again, I would like to know more about him.'_ These past few weeks of having these letters sent to me and now finally knowing who's behind them, he was really happy, to know who it is as well as for it to be Akashi-kun.

'_During that short time that we were speaking face to face, out first real conversation, I really enjoyed out conversation and the topics were interesting and he was an intriguing conversation partner. His words continued to draw me in unaware, and his presence though seemingly to be used to being domineering and having his way, was a welcomed change and made me feel at ease while I was around him. I want to see him again, I want those feelings from before to remain and see where this can go.'_

'_I'll go tonight and see if he'll be there, I'm sure he's busy and won't have time to spend with me, as much as I would like for that to not be the case. It's just wishful thinking on my part but it won't hurt to try tonight. I'll go there maybe a little earlier as I'm not exactly sure what the time he'll expect me and it won't hurt to be punctual.' _He had nothing else that he had to do that night anyway and he would love to have the chance to see him one more time, if it was possible.

* * *

Cleaning up the trash that he had from lunch, he still had plenty of time to kill. Not knowing what to do and not having anything in particular that he had to do, he thought about just sitting back down and watch some TV, there just wasn't much on that he wanted to watch or found particularly interesting, so he decided to do something different with his time. He wanted to find something that could kill some time while he waited for the meeting time to get closer, which is still for several hours away.

As he thought again to the meeting, being able to hopefully meet with Akashi-kun again, though the thought was exciting, it was also making him anxious. He knew very little about this man, and he didn't like that. He obviously knew things about him, without the meeting and subsequent conversation the two shared as they talked about themselves. He didn't know what the other knew about him, but it had to have been quite a bit if he knew his name, occupation, and address (which normally would not be easy to find). So feeling like he wanted to learn a little more about this man, he went back into his room and started up his laptop that was placed on his desk that was in his room. As the screen came to life as the programs and files loaded up on the start page, Kuroko decided that now would be as good a time as any try his hand at finding some information on this 'Akashi Seijuro'.

Opening up the web browser and finding his preferred search engine, he quickly typed in the name of the person he was curious about. The results were instant, thousands of articles were found containing information about this person. He might not have Aomine's network of information from his place in the police force, but he was confident in his abilities at using a computer and retrieving information from said source.

There were a lot of things that he was able to find about said person, some of which he already knew. There were pictures of him standing next to important people and shaking hands with them, there were fewer picture and information on his private life, as he seemed to be the type to stick with business and forgo the public eye unless necessary for business.

He found out basics about him; he was 24 years old (just two years older than himself), he was a Sagittarius born December 20th, blood type AB, and his height was 180 cm (not much taller than himself). He was the CEO of AkaIndustries (aka 'Akai") a raising advertising and media company.

Looking at more he found that he went to prestigious schools and graduated with honors. When he took over the company, from the previous owners, it was a small company with no real presence in the business media world like it does today. It was a minor company until he took it over and raised it up to what it was to day within a few short years, and it was steadily growing. It was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Seeing this information, made Kuroko amazed; thinking that someone as young as Akashi was able to accomplish something this great in a few years when people spend their whole lives in that business might not even make it half as successful, showed that Akashi really was a genius prodigy in the business world if he was able to make this happen.

He also found a little out about his family, which is a well of family and has a company as well that focuses on imports and exports, and was also a top company in that field. Reading one interview he found that Akashi didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and instead 'wanted to surpass him in his own way'. His respect for the other grew from reading and learning about the other. It was fascination to read what the other had accomplished so far in his young life. It also made him feel inadequate. Here was someone from a proper rich upbringing, used to getting any and everything that he could possible want in life and he wanted him. Kuroko wasn't ashamed of his family and childhood or even his current life and profession but when it came to Akashi, he couldn't help but to feel a little insecure with himself.

'_Someone like Akashi should be with someone similar, not someone like me. I'm just a simple artist, there's nothing special about me. I'm not a genius or have some great feature. I'm just plain, I blend in and disappear easily, no one hardly is ever able to notice me, what exactly in his eyes does he find that I am worthy of his time let alone love?'_

His thoughts and doubts were interrupted when he peered at the little clock in the bottom corner of the computer screen. _'Shoot,' _he thought; it was getting close to the time and he had to get ready now if he wanted to make sure to be there on time.

Closing the windows open and shutting down the computer he wanted to freshen himself up some and went on to enter the bath. Deciding a shower would be fine for now, he quickly removed his clothes and hopped in.

* * *

Emerging from the bath, freshly bathed, Kuroko then made his way to his wardrobe with a towel draped across his head as his still damp hair clung to his face and another wrapped around his waist hanging low as he made his way over, his skin still slightly damp as small drops of water rolled down his chest only to disappear under the towel resting on his hips. It would still be awhile until the time they previously met, but he wanted to get ready regardless. Looking through his clothes for something to wear, but couldn't decide on one thing. He wanted to be seen as looking presentable, but not wanting to dress up completely. With a sigh, he reached in the wardrobe and grabbed the first shirt he touched, which happened to be a white button down dress shirt, satisfied with the selection he then just grabbed a simple pair of slacks to go with the shirt. He then proceeded to get dressed now that he had his clothing choice. Nothing to nice, and yet he would blend in with those that would be present that night at the gallery and in the case that the other would not show up, he wouldn't have put to much effort in his appearance to be disappointed.

After finishing getting dressed, he exited the room. Grabbing his phone and wallet, he then put on his shoes after checking himself one more time in a nearby hanging mirror, he was still nervous and wanted to look his best regardless.

* * *

He soon made his way out of the building, it was darker now that the sun started to set and it was cooler giving a certain crispness to the air.

He forewent the usual method of calling for a cab and simply went to the closest bus stop to take him to where he wanted to go. It was a slow and noisy ride, but it helped to take his mind off of things and calm his nerves some on the way. He got off at the closest stop to the venue and walked the short distance the rest of the way to the venue. Taking one last breath to steel his nerves he mad his way inside, he was early but he could wait and hopefully collect himself better.

Looking around he noticed that it was still quite busy inside, though nowhere as crowded as the night before for the grand opening. Making his way through the crowd he made his way toward the back of the building where the patio layed. Walking back into the cool air that night brought, he halfway expected to see the red-head standing at the same spot staring off into the night again; however that was not the case.

Instead Kuroko made his way to that spot that they shared previously and waited. The memories returned making him flustered and all the more anxious to see the red-head again.

* * *

After waiting for around half an hour, is when Kuroko decided to give up for the night. _'I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, expecting him to be here tonight. I'm sure he is a busy person or he finally came to his senses and doesn't want me like he thought he did.'_ he thought with a small frown marring his face. He waited alone outside in hopes of Akashi coming back and finding him, but it was in vain apparently; he was alone with nothing but his thoughts to pass the time as the minutes ticked on.

Begrudgingly he turned around, ready to leave the patio and return to his apartment, only to see someone familiar standing in the doorway looking at him with the eyes that haunted him since their last encounter. "Akashi-kun.." Kuroko breathed out as if not sure it was actually him or just his mind playing tricks on him. It turned out to actually be him.

He was running a little late, a meeting had run longer than anticipated and he was afraid that the other would have left. Weaving his way through the people present that night he made a v-line straight for the entrance to the outdoor patio. Once he arrived he was relieved to spot the blunet waiting for him and seeing that he was not too late; but noting that the other was about to leave, he made his way closer to make his presence known to the other. He would have to apologize to the other for making them wait for so long, it was out of his control. Slowly taking measured steps forward, Akashi stepped closer to the blue-haired man. "You did come." Kuroko said still sounding unsure.

"I should be the one saying that," Akashi said with a small chuckle. "When I left last night, you didn't seem to be all there if the dazed and confused look on your face was anything to go by. I didn't want to leave you, Tet- no, Kuroko."

Resulting in a blush to appear on the other's pale face from the memory as the sound of his voice sent a shiver down his spine. "Tetsuya is fine."

"Then Tetsuya it is. I take it that you remember last night which I presume is why you were here tonight again?" Earning a nod from the other in confirmation.

"You read the note that was sent to you, then you must know who I am by now."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"There wasn't much to say. Just coming out and saying that I was the anonymous writer of the letters that have been sent to you would seem stalker-ish."

"So that's not the case, you're not a stalker?" Kuroko deadpanned, his face blank. Gaining more confidence as time wore on. "I don't seem to remember giving my name and or contact information to you, so I wonder what exactly you did to get said information if not that."

"I admit it does sound like that, but rest assure it was merely a simple check to retrieve the necessary information to find you." He said leaving out the part of him ordering Mayuzumi to search for anything on the male as that would only prove his accusations toward him.

"Is that so?" He said back, a slight teasing tone now apparent in his voice.

"I have no reason to lie. But I'm sure I wasn't the only one." Akashi said, receiving a questioning look from the other. "I'm sure once you seen my name that you searched it."

A blush appeared on the other again at the accusation, as he fidgeted a little in embarrassment. "Well I was just curious, you can't blame me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Tetsuya~" he purred his name, it rolling smoothly off of his tongue, causing the blush to intensify.

"Now that you know of my identity, I no longer have to hold back and hid my feelings from you." he said as he walked up closer to the still blushing man and gently caressing his cheek. Happy that the other didn't flinch or try to remove the hand. He was afraid that he might have scared the other off with his hastily action the night before. He wasn't thinking at the time only running on his hormones and emotions, not thinking of the consequences if his actions would cause the other discomfort; only thinking of his own pleasure.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said hesitantly. He wanted to ask him, but he also just wanted to continue like this. Surprisingly he didn't mind the closeness with the other or the otherwise intimate contact that they shared or the face that they were at a public place where at anytime someone could appear and see the two of them together. "Why do you want me?" he asked.

"I thought that that would have been perfectly clear in the letter I sent you last."

"I did read it and I know how you feel, but I read some stuff about you as well. You're a CEO of a popular company and you're a very important and busy person, so why would you want someone like me?" Kuroko asked this time with stronger feeling lacing his voice as he brushed off the other's hand that was until then still resting lightly against his cheek.

"You are important, smart, and surrounded by all these people and you should be with someone like that, someone that stands on the same level as you, an equal. Not someone like me. I seen how people think that you should settle down and there are plenty of people who would kill to have you give them a chance. There's nothing special about me, I shouldn't be the one to stand by Akashi-kun's side. I'm just a simple artist, I'm otherwise plain and fairly invisible, I blend into the crowd, I don't stand out like you do-" he would have continued but was cut off as a pair of lips descended upon his own, silencing him before any other words could be spilled from his lips.

Slowly removing his lips from the other, Akashi leaned in closer once again so that their foreheads touched. "You shouldn't sell yourself short, Tetsuya. You are a wonderful person and you are fine the way you are. I have no use for the words and thoughts of others, the only opinion that matters to me is mine and yours. I picked you, not anyone else; no one else has been able to make me feel the way you make me feel. You appearing in my life was what I needed. I want you and no one else and I don't ever want to hear you speak of yourself that way again. I love you for who you are, that should be enough. I don't see or want anyone else, only you."

Not sure what got into him, Kuroko could feel the happiness bubble up inside of him and bursting to get out as silent tears dripped from his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together once more. He was truly happy to have heard those words from the other. He wanted so badly to hear what was once written for him to read, to come from the man's mouth himself, to ease the worries that had build up inside of him.

Separating as breath became something their bodies demanded, Akashi took in the other's appearance, noting the tears that flowed from the other's eyes as well as the smile that broke the emotionless mask the other would normally wear. Gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs he pressed one more quick kiss to Kuroko's lips before he spoke once again, "You are truly beautiful. I have never felt this way with anyone else and I want to show you how much I love you and ease all of your worries, if you'll let me."

Nodding a yes, as happiness swirled in his eyes, Akashi took the smaller hand in his own as he lead them off of the patio and towards where he parked his car. It was shiny new looking foreign car, one that could be seen as the car of a CEO to own.

Unlocking the doors, the let go of the hand in order to unlock the doors and hold the passenger door open for Kuroko and closing it gently behind him as he made his way to the driver's side door. Starting the engine and buckling their seatbelts, he took off on the familiar route to his house. There was a comfortable silence surrounding them during the drive to Akashi's place. Kuroko was busy trying to distract himself by looking around the car's interior and look out the window, several times catching Akashi's eyes glancing at him making him flustered.

A few minutes later they soon arrived back at his house, a simple yet elegant house that was a mix of traditional and modern qualities. Getting out first, Akashi then went around to open Kuroko's door. So lost in his thoughts he failed to notice Akashi open the door. which broke him out of the trance of admiring the house, since it was dark out he wasn't able to see much, but what he was able to see from the surrounding lights and accent lights captured his attention as he looked on in awe. Blushing again, he exited the vehicle and then followed behind Akashi as he made his way to the house. Opening the door he flipped the light switch at the door which immediately encased them in the light.

Once inside, Kuroko didn't have any time to admirer the interior of the home as Akashi pressed their lips back together, picking up where things had previously left off. They were still in standing in the entryway, only making it as far as to remove their shoes.

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want, but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold myself back"

Looking at him in the eyes, as the blush stained his cheeks in red, "You don't have to hold back, I want you." That was all it took for Akashi to let go and ravish Kuroko.

Deciding in his lust hazed brain that it would be better to go to the bedroom, he whispered huskily in the other's ear, "bedroom," as he gave it a little nibble. He then pulled back and grabbed Kuroko's hand, giving a tug, he pulled him along in the direction of his bedroom. Stumbling slightly over his feet, he followed behind him and not caring where they went only that he wanted more he followed.

Once in the bedroom, Akashi pulled Kuroko towards himself once again as their lips crashed together in passion as heir tongues danced together in their mouths. Passion coursed through their veins as their need grew stronger the more they kissed. Resting his hands on the other's hips, he drew them closer together, bringing their growing erections closer together, the friction of the movement causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through them.

"mmh.." a soft moan escaped from Kuroko's mouth as he whimpered out from the sensation.

"If you want to stop, say so now, hnn. I won't be able to stop after this."

"I don't- ah- want you to." Kuroko moaned out. "I want you Akashi-kun.," hearing that he was unable to hold back any longer. He let his hands roam over the other's body. Slipping them under Kuroko's shirt, he let his hands roam, tracing the curves and contours of the body before him. Raising them higher, he began to caress the smooth skin of his stomach and continued up to his chest. Small wanton moans and whimpers continued to flood from the other's mouth as the feelings began intensify as the pads of his thumbs played with the hardened buds .

"Do you want more , Tetsuya?" a hot breath ghosted across the shell of his ear as the words were whispered out. Picking him up, Kuroko wrapped his legs around his waist refusing to break the connection of their mouths. Taking him to the bed and tossed him down, as he slipped off his shirt. Smirking at the look of lust on the blue-haired man's face.

"Like what you see." Which earned a darker blush to paint his already pinkened cheeks. Attaching his lips back to the other he began to hastily unbutton the other's shirt. Never, in his life, had he been more frustrated with buttons before. Soon enough, the offending piece of fabric was removed and tossed carelessly on to the floor, now missing a few buttons.

Trailing kisses down the side of his neck, loving the way the moans now flooded rom his mouth, he couldn't help but want o hear more. Feeling particularly possessive he nipped at the smooth neck that was displayed in front of him. "Ah!" was the only response that he needed as a cue to continue. Marking the skin, leaving behind red marks that he made on any skin that he could reach, wanting to mark him as his. _'This feeling...this possessiveness..it this love, could this be the love I feel for him'_

Groaning loudly as Kuroko threw his head back at the sensation of their groins rubbing against the other, their erections straining against the confines of their pants. Having enough of the interference, he reached a hand down and tugged at Kuroko's pants, breaking the other from his previous lust induced trance and look at Akashi, and the intense look he had in his eyes was enough for him to want to bend to his every whim.

He continued tugging at the pants, almost teasingly slow, getting a rise out of the frown that marred Kuroko's face and the small whimpers of protest as his hips tried to move in an attempt of progressing his movements along in the removal of the articles of clothing.

A chuckle bubbled up in Akashi's chest at the sight, and a smug look was displayed on his face at the alluring image that was displayed before him. Kuroko on his back, face and body flushed a light pink and the swollen look of his lips from the kisses they shared. Coupled with the pants that were almost all the way removed giving him full view of what Kuroko had to offer. The look on his face, practically begging for him to do him, which he will gladly comply with his wish. Removing the rest of the clothing in one big tug, they soon came off and joined the shirts on the ground.

"You're really excited aren't you, Tetsuya," he said licking his lips as he looked down at the man lying on the bed before him, trying to hide himself from the eyes peering at him intently. "Stop staring like that." Kuroko reprimanded, tried to.

"How can I not?" leaning down so that their lips almost touched, placing both hands down on the bed, one on either side of his head, he whispered. "Show me that you want this. You're body obviously does, but do you?"

"I do want you, I need you." Any other time that would have been enough and Akashi would have taken him right then and there, but he felt particularly sadistic that night.

"I can't do anything like this now can I? Why don't you help me out some?" he said motioning toward the pants he was still wearing. _'This will be interesting to see.'_

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked in confusion, which grew as he saw that the other was walking away from him.

"Get on your hands and knees and face me," Akashi commanded as he walked towards his bedside draw rummaging around some as if trying to find something. Kuroko complied, as a shiver traveled down his spine at the tone he used. Akashi soon found what he wanted and turned back to the bed to face Kuroko who was on his hands and knees, like he told him, looking at him expectantly. Liking this he got closer to him, "What are you waiting for, Tetsuya.~ Show me how bad you want me." he said as the put one finger under the other's chin bring him level with the bulge in his pants.

Not wasting any time, Kuroko complied as he unbutton the pants and as he pushed down the pants fell to the ground, freeing Akashi's weeping erection. Stepping out of the discarded clothing, he took his place back in front of Kuroko with an expectant look on his face. "Well, looking at it isn't helping any. Why don't you use that pretty little mouth of yours instead."

Kuroko couldn't help but to stare, this was the first time for him to see someone else's penis and he felt his nervousness return once again at the sight of it. Snapping out of his thoughts he was about to voice this, but stopped as he seen the look on the other's face. He was staring straight at him in the eyes, he would be nervous and shy like earlier, but instead he only felt his own lust grow and he became determined. Pushing his doubts to the side, he leaned forward and gave a hesitant lick to the weeping head. It tasted like nothing he ever had before; It wasn't particularly good or bad, he could tolerate it for now.

Another lick this time lasting longer, eliciting a soft groan to surface from the other's throat. The noise only served to spur him on further. Taking the base in one hand he continued to tease the head with his tongue. Slowly drawing circles around and down the shaft, enjoying listening to the moans coming from Akashi's mouth. Focusing back to what he was doing he failed to notice what Akashi was doing.

He enjoyed the attention Kuroko was giving him, but he had other ideas in mind. He took what he earlier retrieved from his drawer, a small bottle of lube, and popping it open he squirted some on his fingers, before tossing the bottle down. As Kuroko was busy, he used that as an distraction to continue, taking one hand he used it to spread Kuroko's cheeks as one of the lubed fingers circles the entrance it revealed. Startled Kuroko momentarily stopped at the odd sensation, but continued his ministrations.

"That's enough, get on your back." Akashi said. It felt good, but it was obvious the other was inexperience, the sloppiness and clumsiness was evidence of the fact, but he didn't want to get too close when he still had plans for the blunet.

Kuroko followed the order once again, with out delay. Laying on his back exposing himself fully to the red-head, despite his embarrassment and growing self-consciousness at the action. Akashi continued to tease his entrance, then slowly started to insert one of the digits. Kuroko gasped out at the feeling of something entering him.

"Relax," he said as he prepared to insert the second finger.

'_That's easier said than done, Akashi-kun.'_ The feeling was strange and hurt, but he was slowly getting used to the feeling.

With the two fingers inside, Akashi continued to stretch the hole, he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt the blunet and wanted to fully prepare him, despite his growing need. Pushing the two fingers in further they brushed against a certain spot and caused Kuroko to suddenly cry out from the pleasure it brought. A few more brushes against the spot and Kuroko was getting closer to the edge. Not having that, he pulled them back earning a whine of displeasure from the act as he added the third and final finger, changing the whining to a hisses of pain at being stretched so far open.

Having enough of the fingers, Kuroko started to rock his hips back and forth trying to have them reach that spot once again that brought him so much pleasure. "Ah.. Akashi-kun," Kuroko whimpered out. "I want you."

"As you wish." Akashi removed the fingers from the other's bottom, he mewled at the loss, and lined his hard-on with the entrance, he slowly entered his prepared entrance.

Kuroko threw his head back with tears in the corner of his eyes as he moaned out in both pain and pleasure at the feeling as Akashi grunted at the tight walls that clamped down on his organ. "Damn, relax and tell me when you're ready." he grunted out, not wanting to wait, but not wanting to hurt the man either. A minute later Kuroko gave a nod, not trusting his voice, and Akashi slowly entered the rest of the way. The feeling was intense for them both, as Akashi pulled out and pushed back in hitting that spot that made Kuroko see stars.

This was a new sight of the other and it made Akashi happy to be the first and only one to be able to see this side of the usually stoic man. The once quiet, expressionless person was swapped with a vocal sinfully erotic sight. The blue hair damp from perspiration clinging to his small face as his pink lips parted in desperate gasps of breath and the occasional moan or mewl escaped. A small string of saliva ran from the corner of his mouth that he was to focused on his need for more to notice. The normally pale skin, pinkened and glistening with sweat; the sight alone was enough to make him cum, if this kept up he wouldn't last much longer.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was transfixed at the sight of the other's body. He was used to seeing people without their shirts/half way naked; his friends mainly. While playing basketball in their free time, they would often enough forgo their shirts. But the sight of the other, the way his lean muscles would bulge and flex under the smooth skin covering his body, had his eyes fixated on his every movement.

A few more thrusts against his prostate was all it took to send Kuroko over the edge as he had his mouth wide in a silent scream releasing his load on their chests, as his bottom clamped down on Akashi's hardened organ had him following soon after.

Pulling out, he looked at Kuroko only to find him passed out. _'The stimulus must have been too much for him.'_

Walking to the bathroom he grabbed and towel and wiped himself off and then returned to clean off Kuroko. Tossing the towel away, he gently moved Kuroko so that he was under the covers and he soon joined him. Looking at the sleeping male beside him, he couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face at the peaceful look the other had. "Good night, Tetsuya." as he pressed a gently kiss to the other's forehead and closed his eyes to sleep as well.

It might have been a long time coming, but he was glad to have been able to meet him. Now that he had him, he would never let him go. Thinking back it's hard to believe that it all started with a simple note, just one little piece of paper had the power to turn his life upside down, and he would do it all again if it ment to be able to have Kuroko by his side.

* * *

AN: This was the hardest thing I had to write, I almost gave up, but in the end here it is finally completed, yay! This was the first time to write a multi-chapter fan-fiction and the first I've written any type of citrus before. (I apologize it it's not any good, I had to stop and walk away too many times because of that lemon scene. I even read some more yaoi to get ideas, but reading and writing are two completely different things.)

I've enjoyed writing this story and am also currently writing another story, if you wanna check that out. Thank you for reading the story so far and to those that have: followed, favorited, and/or reviewed; it has all been greatly appreciated and helped to motivate me to continue writing this story; and I hoped you enjoyed this story as well! ^^

I'm not sure if I've mentioned it before or not (I don't think I have though); this story was inspired by the song of the same name 'How nice would it be' by LUNAFLY. It's a k-pop song and really good. I also might write another AkaKuro fic sometime or another, I have a couple of ideas in my head.


End file.
